


A Brighter Future

by DuskMaiden1995



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All Recruitable characters, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Minor Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Minor Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Minor Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor Lysithea von Ordelia/Leonie Pinelli, Minor Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskMaiden1995/pseuds/DuskMaiden1995
Summary: After defeating the Armies of the Leicester Alliance and the Kingdom of Faerghus; Byleth, Edelgard and the Black Eagle Strike Force turn their attention to the Church of Seiros and Those Who Slither In The Dark.(Changes of the rating due to violence and gore)





	1. Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a warning as this contains story spoilers for the last chapter of the Crimson Flower.

_No..._

_That can't be..._

Falling to the ground from high heights after her Pegasus fell victim to a barrage of arrows; was her light in the darkness.

The one that vanquishes her demons.

The one she poured her heart out to when she came to her about her nightmares.

Her love and also her former Professor.

Slowly, in front of the Emperor she fell, hurtling to the ground. Edelgard just stood and watched not knowing whether to believe this was actually happening as her axe clattered to the hard concrete.

"B-BYLETH!" Edelgard screamed as she ran towards her fallen lover, ignoring the cries from her companions and friends.

Thankfully, before her former Professor could collide to the hard ground the Emperor had managed to catch her, though that was the only positive thing she saw at the moment. Her Pegasus laid badly wounded, filled with more arrows than the young Emperor could count, and her Professor had three arrows lodged deep into her back.

Blood was trailing out of the Professor's mouth and her eyes remained closed. "B-Byleth..." Edelgard cried out as she wiped away the blood from her lover's mouth. She pulls the arrows out of her lover's back.

Afterwards, her fingers went to straight to check her pulse.

She's still alive! I have to get her to a healer!

"Your rebellion ends today, heretic! Time to die!"

Edelgard glanced up as a soldier snarled out the insult and ran towards the two.

The Emperor looked around for anything to fend off The Church soldier but couldn't find anything. Not even the Professor's Sword of the Creator could be found.

As the soldier got closer Edelgard stepped in front of Byleth, protecting her from the enemy attacker.

"My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg, Emperor of the Adrestian Empire and I refuse to let you lay a single hand on my Professor." The Emperor snarled at church's soldier

"For the Archbishop!" The soldier cried as he charged at Edelgard with his sword drawn and pointing at her chest.

The soldier didn't get far as a Thoron spell, coming from behind the Emperor, tore a hole into the soldier's chest. Killing him instantly.

Edelgard glanced behind her and was both shocked and amazed by her saviour. Behind her stood Byleth, hardly breathing with an extended hand as a light slowly disappeared from her fingers.

Byleth's breathing grew a lot more uneasy as she fell to her knees. "Hah... Hah... Hah... Hah... I... Guess I... Over did it..."

"Byleth!" Edelgard cried out as she ran to her lover's side.

Byleth's strength left her in an instant as the former Professor collapsed into her Emperor's chest. "I... I can still... Move." Byleth spoke as she coughed up more blood.

"Byleth, no! I need to take you to a healer." Edelgard ordered.

The former Professor shook her head. "I... I made... A... Promise... I'm not leaving... Your side."

"Grgh, you're too stubborn." Edelgard gritted her teeth.

Byleth breathed out a small laugh, but suddenly grew serious. "W-Wait... W-Where's... Where's Athena?" Worry etched itself in Byleth's voice, trying to find her dear Pegasus friend.

Edelgard glanced ahead of her, looking at the immobile Pegasus. Byleth took notice of this and followed her Emperor's line of sight until it settled on her winged friend.

She pushed herself to her feet and slowly stumbled her way to her winged friend, stopping at her Pegasus's head.

Edelgard grimaced, wrapping her arms around her lover's stomach. "I'm sorry, Byleth. She's not going to make it."

Byleth lowered her head letting her emotions to control her for a few seconds, letting out a quiet sob.

Edelgard squeezed her hand. "I promise, she'll get a hero's burial."

Byleth shuddered, while nodding her head and wiping away her tears. "I know." Byleth placed her friends head in her lap and stroked the mane of her Pegasus one last time. "Sleep well, Athena. You have been a good friend." She said comfortingly in her dear, friends last moments.

Within seconds her friend's eye's glassed over, as she was swept away into an eternal slumber.

"Come on, Byleth. We have to end this." Edelgard spoke giving her Professor a hand up.

"R-Right." Byleth nodded her head, taking her Commander's hand.

She glanced at an object found shining close to her deceased friend and identified it as her lance. Well half of her lance as the blade end had shattered, leaving only a staff.

"El... Can you... Get that for me..." Byleth shakily moved her hand, barely able to indicate to her lance.

"Of course my Professor."

* * *

The battle was going from bad to worse for Shamir as her own squadron of soldiers had been completely wiped, only leaving herself all alone. To make matters worse, she was staring down the one person she would rather avoid.

"Catherine..."

"Hey, Shamir..."

The two glanced around their environment, taking notice of their current situation.

"Captain!" One of the soldiers ran to Catherine's side. "We have to push through."

Catherine glanced back at Shamir and sighed.

"How's this gonna go Shamir?" Catherine asked with one hand on the pummel of Thunderbrand.

"I have my order's and I'm sure you have yours." Shamir spoke, reaching behind her back to retrieve her bow.

"Unfortunately, that is so." Catherine drew Thunderbrand. "And I do not want to let her lady Rhea down."

Shamir grunted. "So be it." She drew an arrow from her quiver as the soldiers around Catherine drew their swords.

"Lieutenant ... Why don't you take the others and Re-enforcing the soldiers on the right of our lady Rhea?" Catherine spoke confusing everyone including Shamir.

"What?" The lieutenant asked.

"You heard me, men. Lady Rhea is gonna need help if the Heretics break through the defences." Catherine said issuing her orders.

The soldiers nodded their heads. "Of course, Captain." They answered as they saluted to their captain. They then departed and followed their instructions.

"They're stubborn, but their hearts are in the right place." Catherine lamented as she glanced at the retreating soldiers. "They would make excellent soldiers, if not for this god damn war."

"Same could be said for the kids." Shamir spoke gritting her teeth. "They could've graduated happily without any of this shit happening. Instead they got caught up in this war."

"You know, they could always surrender. I'm sure lady Rhea will be lenient." Catherine answered back.

"Bullshit. We know 'lady Rhea' better than anyone." Shamir snarled, which startled Catherine. "Look around you, Cathy? You hear the people screaming in terror. Do you smell them burning alive? Your _lady_ Rhea did this."

"I know! I know, alright." The blonde swordswoman barked back.

"Then why follow her?" The Archer asked generally curious.

"I owe her my life." The owner of Thunderbrand answered.

"Then what about us." Shamir cut through. "Do I mean nothing to you? I thought I was your partner?"

"Shamir... Please just don't. This is hard enough." Catherine spoke as a frown found its way on her face.

"Then how about I make this easier for you." Shamir said as she gripped tighter to her bow.

"Sham... Please don't make me do this." Catherine pleaded ad her grip on Thunderbrand also tightened.

"I'm sorry, Cathy. But it's the only way forward." Shamir answered gritting her teeth.

But what Catherine didn't expect was for her partner to throw away her bow and drop the remaining arrows from her quiver.

"S-Shamir?" Catherine was astonished but also confused.

"I'm not gonna fight you." The Archer cried out as tears threatened to fall down her face.

This stunned Catherine, seeing her friend showing this much emotion was so unlike her.

"I just... I can't... I can't live with myself knowing... I wouldn't be spending the rest of my life with you." Shamir continued to cry out. "I love you, and I fucking hate you for making me feel like this."

"Sham... D-Did you just say..." Catherine trailed up as the shock of Shamir's words almost made her drop Thunderbrand.

"Y-Yeah I did." Shamir shouted back with venom. "Look, I won't kill you. I love you and nothing will change that. But this... This fucking war... It won't end till one side is completely wiped out."

"I-I'm still shook. You, Shamir, the cold-hearted merc, just said you loved me." Catherine spoke, still astonished by Shamir's confession.

"Look we don't have much time, before the kids or Knights notice. You have to kill me."

"What!?" Catherine was taken aback by this.

"Y-You heard me... You have to kill me." The archer cried out.

"Sham, no! You just confessed that you love me, and now you expect to just kill you. Screw that." Catherine pulled Shamir closer, so their foreheads were touching. "Listen to me, Sham. I lov-"

Catherine was cut off from her confession as a young scout belonging to the Goddess's army had spotted the pair. "Catherine! What are you doing?" Cyril snapped at the pair.

"Cyril! Look." Catherine quickly turned around letting go of Shamir's hands. "Please let her go." Catherine pleaded.

Cyril however did not take notice of his Commanding Knight's plea. "She opposes Lady Rhea. She needs to die." He spoke notching an arrow into his bow and pointing it at Shamir.

"Cyril! Drop your bow. That's an order!" Catherine ordered as she stepped in front of Cyril's intended target.

"Sorry Captain." Cyril snarled spitefully. "Lady Rhea's orders were to leave no survivors. They all must be purged from the face of Fódlan."

"Now I'll ask again, Captain. Step aside." Cyril barked back still not backing down.

Catherine glanced back and forth at Shamir and Cyril, thinking about who to choose.

Going back to lady Rhea... The woman who she owes a great deal and leave Shamir to die... Alone.

Or...

Stay with Shamir, her partner and surprisingly recently turned lover and abandon the one person you swore an oath to.

It's too hard to choose one.

"How about I make the choice for you." Cyril snarled as he whistled.

This signalled another archer atop one of the nearby buildings. Though Shamir did not see the archer, Catherine did and immediately sprang into action cutting down the arrow in mid-air. Though what she didn't notice was another arrow let loose coming her way. Launched by Cyril himself. Fortunately for her, someone had caught sight of the arrow, though unfortunately they had a different plan for its intended destination.

*Thunk*

"SHAMIR!" Catherine screamed as Shamir slumped to the hard ground with an arrow sticking out of her chest.

Catherine fell to her side trying to keep her best friend conscious and responsive. "Shamir! Listen to my voice okay."

Shamir chuckled as blood trickled out of her mouth. "Y... You know, you l...look like a...an a...angel."

"Shut it!" Catherine barked back with tears rolling down her eyes. "I'm getting you outer here. Just don't speak, save your energy." Catherine slowly yet carefully picked up Shamir into her arms.

"Y...You feel so w...warm C...Cathy..." Shamir mumbled out barely keeping her eyes open.

"Quiet, Sham. Everything is gonna be alright. Just hold on." Catherine spoke once more at Shamir then glared at Cyril.

"I did what was best for lady Rhea. Time you remembered that." Cyril spoke turning his back to the two. "Dump that traitor in the fire. Or better yet, leave her for lady Rhea. I bet she'll make for a nice meal alongside that Emperor bitch and that traitorous thief."

Catherine gritted her teeth. "You... YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Catherine erupted in anger. She was enraged at what Cyril asked her to do.

"C-Catherine?" Cyril was taken back by her sudden outburst.

"You will not talk about her like that!" The swordswoman growled to the archer.

"You're seriously taking her side." Cyril was astonished that the owner of Thunderbrand would dare to side against his lady Rhea. "She's helping the heretics destroy the church. Destroy Lady Rhea."

Catherine gritted her teeth again, her eyes cold as ice as she glared hatefully at the Archer. "Lady Rhea can rot in hell for all I care. From now on Shamir and I are forging our own path."

"Grrr! YOU DAMNED TRAITOR! All of you will burn!" Cyril notched an arrow, but before he could let it loose, thunder rained down onto him. Killing him instantly.

"Sorry, kid." Catherine apologised as she lowered Thunderbrand. "But you got in the way of Shamir and I."

Catherine looked down at her would-be lover and saw she was deathly pale. "Hold on, Sham. I'm sure the Strike Force medical camps are nearby." Catherine reassured the dying woman in her arms.

Though if Catherine was being honest with herself, she was the one that was trying to be reassured, never mind Shamir.

_Please don't you dare die on me, Sham. Just hold on a little longer._

* * *

"Byleth, come on. You have to keep your eyes open." Edelgard urged as she nudged on her teacher's shoulders, trying to rouse her.

Byleth was slumped against a wall after having her ribs slowly crushed and then thrown away, like trash, by the Immaculate One's sharp talons.

She took the blow that was meant for Edelgard.

The Professor was struggling to remain conscious as she clutched her chest trying to such air into her lungs, failing much to the Emperor's misery.

As the towering being known as the Immaculate One drew closer towards the two huddled against each other, the Draconic being snarled out.

'RAAAAAAAAAAAAW'

The Immaculate One slowly stomped its way towards the two. It reared its head back, ready to finish off the pair, though what it didn't realise was that the Professor had a plan of her own.

With the last of her strength and as the Immaculate was ready to end their lives, Byleth launched one last Thoron attack, piercing though Rhea's jaw and through the top of the Draconic head. Almost immediately, green blood started to trickle out of the wound. Edelgard saw this as her chance to finally end this. The church's lies, Rhea's tyranny over the Fódlan populace. It all ends.

With a running jog that quickly turned into a sprint, with her trusted Aymr raised above her head. She hacked and slashed at the downed beast until Rhea gave her final breath.

She leaned onto the pummel of the Relic, gasping for breath. "I-I-It's... O-Over... We... We did it... Professor..."

Edelgard took one glance at Byleth and she knew immediately that something was wrong. Byleth had not moved. Her hair and eyes had returned back to their regular colour. The colour before she vanished after her brief fight with Kronya.

"No! No! No! No!" Edelgard panicked as she moved to pick up her Professor lightly.

Still nothing from Byleth.

"Come on, Byleth... Don't be the only one. Don't leave me alone." Edelgard pleaded as tears trickled down her eyes.

_Is this some sort of sick joke from the goddess. One last laugh from the God's of fate... Maybe they're right. Maybe I'm just not supposed to have happiness._

Edelgard set her Professor on the ground, taking in her wounds from her chest and her back.

_She's in a bad way._

. . .

_No, I can't give up hope. Byleth would not like it if I just gave up._

Edelgard pressed her fingers against the side of Byleth's neck searching, pleading, for any sign of a pulse.

_Come on, Byleth... Please give me something..._

After several minutes of searching and silently praying. Her wishes were granted.

_Ah! There... A pulse. It's faint, but it's there._

Edelgard carefully picked up her Professor and steeled herself. She was going to get her Professor back to the healers and nothing was gonna stop her.

* * *

At the healer's tent, where it was safe. The soldiers had stopped carrying in any wounded from the villages caught in the blazes, that Rhea had started, and the soldiers from the Empire. With the lack of any wounded, it gave time for Annette, Marianne, Mercedes and Linhardt to catch their breath.

Mostly everyone from the Black Eagle Strike Force has been accounted for. They all returned with only minor cuts and bruises.

Only Byleth, Edelgard and Shamir were unaccounted for.

Though not for long as their Emperor had barged their way through carrying their Professor. "Edelgard? Who is... Ah! Professor! Quick get her other here!" Annette hurried, startling Linhardt, Mercedes and Marianne.

Without thinking, Edelgard placed her former Professor onto the make-shift bed.

"She's fading fast. We need to hurry!" Mercedes spoke as a bright white glow emanated from her hands. As her hands moved from Byleth's neck after checking her pulse, she glanced at the three other healers of the Black Eagle Strike Force.

"On it." Linhardt spoke grabbing bandages from the table next to him.

While the healers were hurrying around the small room, grabbing fresh towels and bandages, Edelgard couldn't take her eyes off of her Professor. The sickly pale colour of the Professor's skin. The blood seeping out of her light plated armour as Mercedes and Annette carefully peeled away the light plating.

The bruising and swelling around her chest were more apparent without her armour. Edelgard tried her hardest not to notice the blood pouring out of her chest and mouth. She doesn't even realise someone was shaking her till she felt cold hands touch hers.

"E-Edelgard?" Marianne spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

Edelgard shook her head emptying her thoughts, of images of Byleth's current state.

"Y-Yes, Marianne?"

"W-We need your help to keep the P-Professor steady, just in case she-" Marianne was interrupted as we all heard a loud disturbance coming from outside the healer's tent.

Shouting, screaming, snarls and insults were all hurled around outside.

She glanced back at Byleth, before looking at the healers, her trusted friends, and pleaded. "Please, save her. I need her."

Annette and Mercedes approached the Emperor. "We promise. We'll save her." Mercedes spoke pulling her friend into a comforting hug. Rubbing her back, trying to fight away the tension in her shoulders.

"Yeah, she'll be back to her usual stoic self in no time." Annette spoke chipperly.

Edelgard smirked and then breathed out. "Okay. I'll go and see what the commotion is." Edelgard squeezed one of Byleth's hands before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Please be alright, I need to tell you something."

Outside was a sight she had not expected. Catherine was carrying a wounded Shamir in her arms. Surrounding her were soldiers and some of the members of the Black Eagle Strike Force.

"Edelgard... Please." Catherine spoke, her voice devoid of any emotion, except sadness.

Edelgard glanced at the soldiers and the eager members of the Strike Force. Ingrid and Felix not backing down as Ferdinand and Hubert glared at the Swordswoman. Leonie brought her Lance and Lysithea's hands glowed. Even Bernadetta, Ashe, Sylvain, Caspar, Petra and Dorothea were not willing to risk Catherine attacking.

Edelgard looked at Catherine's eyes intently. She saw a mirror of herself. Someone desperate for any help for her beloved. She saw her eyes pleading to take Shamir.

Edelgard nodded her head and raised her hands. "It is alright everyone. She can pass."

Catherine's shoulders sagged as she let out a deep breath. "Thank you, Emperor Edelgard." Catherine thanked as she smiled lightly at the younger girl.

As Catherine stepped forward to carry Shamir inside the prompt-to Healing tent, she was stopped by Edelgard as her gloved hand was placed against her chest. "Even though you have brought back Shamir, it would put everyone at ease if you hand over Thunderbrand."

"Sure, just take it." Catherine nodded her head, catching Edelgard off guard.

Not wasting any time, Edelgard took the relic from the sheath. "Thank you." Turns out Edelgard was right as most of the soldiers physically relaxed and slumped their shoulders. The Black Eagle Strike Force, however, weren't as convinced.

Hubert stepped forward. "Maybe it would be best to put a guard on _this ruffian_ in case she tries something."

"That won't be necessary, Hubert. I assume Catherine will be on her best behaviour. Right?" Edelgard asked.

"Of course, Emperor Edelgard." Catherine bowed her head. "My life with the Knights and the Church of Seiros ended the moment they turned their blades onto Shamir."

Edelgard's mouth dimmed as she glared deeply into Catherine's eyes, searching for an answer to the doubts that are shouting at her inside her head.

Though after looking at the sincerity that her eyes conveyed. She knew her answer. She's telling the truth.

_Another life the Church destroyed. I'm glad we finally put a stop to their tyranny._

"I understand, please bring Shamir inside." Edelgard spoke kindly as she motioned for Annette and Mercedes to take Shamir from Catherine grasp and set her down on one of the beds opposite Byleth, Marianne and Linhardt. Catherine followed the younger healers to the bed as Edelgard approached the Strike Force.

"Byleth's Pegasus perished during the battle. We wanted to give her a hero's burial when we get back Enbarr. Can you guys go and collect her." The Emperor asked her trusted friends.

"Of course, Edie." The songstress said as some of the Black Eagles followed her, while Lysithea, Bernadetta and Hubert remained behind.

"I-Is the Professor going to be alright?" Bernadetta's asked, trying not to peek inside the temporary Infirmary.

It hadn't been known outside of the Black Eagle Strike Force, but Bernadetta and Professor Byleth had grown an almost sibling bond together. After the young Archer had told her Professor what she had to endure due to her father, Byleth almost snapped. When she received a letter from her student's Father, request she be returned into his 'care', it took all the strength not to retaliate and send all of the students and staff at the Garreg Mach Monastery to have him arrested.

Soon after Byleth returned from her 5-year absence, Bernadetta approached her Professor saying that she sees her as an older sister figure. Byleth replied asking if she wanted to make it permanent. Bernadetta nearly collapsed at the mere mention of her having a real family. She shortly agreed and decided after the war ended that they would make it official.

Seeing the way Bernadetta tried not to look at her future older sister, almost tore Edelgard's heart apart. Thankfully, Bernadetta had one of her very close friends by her side. Lysithea held tightly to her close friend's hand.

"She's going to be alright, Bern. Byleth is super strong. Nothing can stop her." The younger mage then turned to her very own older sister figure with a worried smile of her own. "Isn't that right, Edelgard?"

Lysithea was similar to Edelgard. Both had to go through the torture and pain of the Crest experiments, that had planted two crests inside them both. This led to their permanent white hair and shortened life spans. Once Edelgard had learnt about Lysithea's past she naturally grew close to the younger mage. Later within the same Academic semester, Lysithea asked Edelgard if she can join her campaign to end the Crest system, that had causes them so much harm, and abolish the Church of Seiros.

Seeing Lysithea trying to be strong for her dear friend lit a fire in the Emperor's eyes.

"Of course, she's going to be alright. Byleth does not quit. She does not give in." Edelgard placed her hands Bernadetta's shoulders and pulled the Archer into her chest slowly rubbing her back, just like Byleth did to the Emperor after one of her night terrors grew more intense. "Everything is going to be alright, Bernadetta. I promise."

The young Archer gripped tightly to the Emperor and couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

Edelgard stood there until her friend's tears had died down and carried her to her tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wanna talk or anything, I'm here [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/KyleCrampton)


	2. A Letter of Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things start to settle down for the Emperor of Fódlan, Edelgard receives a small letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter starts, a huge thank you to everyone that read the first chapter and enjoyed it. Seeing you guys like this really means a lot.

It had been a little over a month since the battle against the Immaculate One. Presently, the army and the entirety of the Black Eagle Strike Force, with a recently recruited Catherine, had made their way to Enbarr to celebrate their accomplishments and mourn the fallen.

Though few were actually in the celebrating mood as Byleth and Shamir had still not awakened from their injuries. The entirety of the Strike Force shared the same sentiment, that it would not be the same without their Professor joining them.

* * *

It's the late afternoon of the 16th, Great Tree Moon. The sun was blinding warm today, making the Emperor Edelgard's mood infinitely worse. She has gone more than a month without any progress on her Byleth waking up, despite what the others have said.

'_Slow progress is still progress.' Yeah, right. It's been miserable without her._

There had been several nights in a row when she cried herself to sleep. Only the comfort of the toy bear that her Byleth had gifted to her all those years ago, brought her some level of comfort.

Right now, of course, the Young Emperor had decided to travel to the infirmary only reserved for high ranking members of the Empire and check on her former Professor.

"Anything new?" Edelgard asked pleadingly for a scrap of any improvement to Byleth's health.

Linhardt shook his head sadly. "We've done everything we can, Edelgard." Linhardt spoke glancing between his Emperor and his former Professor. "All we can do it just wait for her to wake up."

Edelgard glanced at Linhardt and Marianne both were completely exhausted with their hair escaping from being tied up but were also glancing back at one another nervously.

"Is there something wrong with Byleth?" Edelgard asked with worry etched in her voice.

"It's nothing that concerns the Professor's health." Linhardt said barely staying awake.

"It is rather what we found around her neck." Linhardt began digging his hands into his pockets. "Normally, I wouldn't dare meddle in the Professor's affairs, but it was meant for you."

Edelgard looked on confused at Linhardt's answer. "Open your hands and close your eyes."

Edelgard was slightly caught off guard with the request but went along with it. Edelgard held out her gloved hands and closed her eyes. She felt a light, paper object, gracefully land into her open gloved hand. She opened her eyes automatically, inspecting the object.

It was a note written by her Professor.

_' To my Emperor Edelgard_

_If you are reading this then I must have been a coward and have forgo my feelings, or I perished in the final battle against Rhea._

_If it is unfortunately the latter, then I do apologise. You will make an amazing Emperor to the people of Fódlan and I am sure the others will be by your side. I just wish I could be there to see it, standing by your side every step of the way._

_I just want you to know that the past 6 years have been the best that I have ever experienced. I have never felt more alive when I was with you. Anyway, this letter is not about me. It is about you. If it is truly destined that I meet my end in the coming battle, then I want my feelings to be known. There is a ring that I always keep around my neck nice my Father passed on. Father said my Mother give him that ring when he agreed to marry her._

_I want you to have it._ _I want you to know that when I re-joined you, after my absence, I started to develop feelings for you. As soon as I saw you, you looked so beautiful. At first, I was confused at these feelings, so I asked Manuela and Dorothea what I was feeling. I will not bother you with the details or the teasing I received, but they told me that I harboured feelings for you._

_They were right, so If I can afford the privilege. I want to say I love you and as a token of my love, I want you to keep my ring and treasure it. And if you do find love in the future, I hope you will put it to good use._

_To be completely truthful, I was worried that you would not reciprocate my feelings, so I decided to hide them away. I am but a mercenary after all, no one that should deserve your love and affection. So, I hope you find someone that meets your expectations and that treasures you. Whoever they are, I hope they know they are the luckiest person in all of Fódlan._

_Forever yours_

_Byleth Eisner'_

As the young Emperor finished the letter tears landed onto the small piece of paper. The teary-eyed woman glanced at the still immobile form of the woman that had just confessed to her. The same woman that Edelgard, herself has had a crush on since they had met.

Reading her letter and reading her words of confession nearly tore Edelgard apart.

_After all this time... She had feelings for me but was too scared to act on them. Is that why she pushed me away from Rhea's claws and ended up in the shape she is in right now. Would that be me, if she was too late?_

"Edelgard?"

The young Emperor felt firm hands touch her shoulders. The Emperor turned and saw both of her trusted friends, Petra and Dorothea had walked into the infirmary.

Edelgard turned around and ran straight into Dorothea's chest as tears fell down her face.

Dorothea rubbed circles around the Emperor's back. "There, there Edie. Everything is going to be alright. The Professor will be back on her feet in no time. I promise."

"Professor Byleth is made from sturdy things. I am knowing that she will be back before long." Petra spoke as she held tightly to Edelgard's hand.

It took a while for Edelgard to calm down but as soon as the sun had set, Dorothea motioned the Emperor to the door. "Come on, let's get you to bed. You're exhausted."

"I-I'm perfectly fine, Dorothea. Just... Today has been a long day." Edelgard sighed as she clung tighter to her friend. "I need to stay with Byleth in case she wakes up."

"Which means you'll want to look your best for her." Dorothea continued on and she would not give in. "She would only worry seeing you with bags under your eyes and pale skin."

"B-But." Edelgard tried to fight back, but she knew it was a losing battle.

"I'll ask Leonie, Felix and Ingrid to watch over her. I'm sure if anything happens, they'll let Hubie know." Dorothea concluded as she knew she had finally won.

"I am also thinking Alois will be alerting everyone. His voice is very loud." Petra agreed.

Edelgard pulled away from her two friends, glancing at them and then finally to Byleth. She let out a small sigh. "Okay. I won't lie and say I am not a tiny bit exhausted."

Dorothea smiled at her friend. "Good. I knew you'd see things my way." The songstress then hooked one arm into Edelgard's.

"Petra honey, will you tell the others to watch over the Professor tonight." Dorothea asked squeezing her foreign friend's hand.

"Of course. If it will be making you feel better, Edelgard, I can be telling Manuela to check on the Professor." Petra said with her hand over her chest. "As the future Queen of Brigid, this is the very least that I can be doing for you."

"Thank you, Petra." The Emperor dipped her head slightly, thanking her friend.

The three friends then noticed Linhardt approach them with his hand covering something small, silvery and round.

Edelgard immediately diverted her eyes already figuring out what the object was.

"Edelgard, what would you want me to do with this?"

Linhardt was about up open his hand, but the Emperor immediately turned her head away, avoiding the healer's hand. Edelgard closed her friends’ hand. "Please, I don't want to see it yet. Not till Byleth wakes up. Not till she asks me herself."

Linhardt nodded his head and then gave his dearest friend a comforting pat. "Of course, Emperor Edelgard. I'm sure she'll appreciate the gesture and she'll be a great partner for you."

Seeing this sweetness on display between her two friends set of Dorothea. "Awww, that was so sweet, Edie." Dorothea swooned as she grabbed her younger friend in a tight embrace, lifting her off the ground.

"D-Dorothea... P-Please." Edelgard blushed as her friend relented and placed her back on the ground.

"Awww, sorry Edie." Dorothea pouted, but she then wiggled her hands into her lover's. "Come on Edie, let's get you to bed, before Hubie throws a fit."

Edelgard reluctantly nodded her head, but she then turned to her Professor in the Infirmary bed. She reached over to the Professor and took her gloved hand into Byleth's own.

"Please, wake up soon my love. We all need you." Edelgard squeezed tightly to the Professor's hand. "I need you."

Edelgard pressed a kiss onto her former Professor's forehead.

As Edelgard, Petra, Dorothea and Linhardt left the room they failed to notice the faint movement of their former Professor's hand.

* * *

It was well into the night as members of the Black Eagle Strike Force had taken turns into watching the unconscious form of their former Professor.

While some of the former students were watching over their Professor, one former agent of the church had just woken up from her bed.

"Hmm." the older Archer groaned as she opened her eyes, taking in the unfamiliarity of her current surroundings.

She tried to sit up, but her ribs heavily protested. "AH!" Shamir cried out as her hand shot straight to her ribs.

"Shit! Goddess, that hurts."

Shamir unravel the sheets covering her, revealing the severity of her situation. Bandages covered her chest as a dark circle was evident near her left set of ribs.

"Hey, you're supposed to be resting." A voice shouted out.

_No way... There's no way the Empire let her live._

Shamir thought as only one single person came to mind as soon as she heard that voice.

"C-Cath?!" Shamir chuckled to herself while trying to hold back tears.

The woman in question then entered her peripherals. Still with her blonde hair tied up in a small ponytail. The ever-present bags under her eyes had still not faded. Nor did the teasing smile from her face.

This is the exact same woman from the battle against Rhea. All except her lack of any piece of armour. Instead she was wearing a thin black top and shorts.

"Hey partner." The Swordswoman spoke with sweetness in her voice. She laid her hand on the archer’s cheek, cupping it.

Shamir sighed happily. "You're really here."

The smirk on Catherine's face grew. "What? Worried that these arms were imaginary?"

Catherine posed flexing her arms, showing off her muscles.

Shamir rolled her eyes, ignoring Catherine's showboating and pressed her lips against the Swordswoman, finally getting her to shut up. This surprised her, but she soon leaned into the kiss.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other. "You worried me. I-I thought you were gonna die."

"I couldn't leave my partner behind, now could I." Shamir teased, pressing another kiss to Catherine's lips. "I meant what I said before. I love you Cat, and I'm so sorry for worrying you."

"You're here now. That's all that matters." Catherine was careful as she pulled Shamir into a light embrace.

"I'm sorry about the kid. I know he meant a lot to Rhea and he looked up to you as a role model." Shamir sighed as she leaned further into Catherine.

"It's fine." Catherine spoke but Shamir could tell that she was lying. She almost made eye contact with her. The only time when Catherine didn't was when she was lying.

"Cat-"

"I said it's fine!" Catherine snapped. "Sorry. Just this is kinda the first time someone brought it up."

Shamir nodded her head as best as she could. "W-Where are we anyway? This doesn't look like the Monastery." The Archer asked trying to change the subject. Something Catherine accepts.

"It's not. We're in Enbarr. The home of the Andrestian Empire..." Catherine droned on, but all that Shamir could understand was that her lover was here with her, in what she called enemy territory only a few months back.

"By the way, not like I'm not happy to see you, but how are you here. I thought the Empire would have had you executed." Shamir spoke placing her hand on top of Catherine's.

Catherine smirked as she interlocked her fingers with Shamir's. "That's thanks to the Students, well former students. Them and Edelgard persuaded the council to lessen the sentence and instead I am indebted to the Empire. I am now Catherine humble Knight for Emperor Edelgard."

"Oh, a Knight for the Emperor. I was for sure that our oblivious Emperor would appoint her precious Professor as her Knight. Or has she finally grown up and eloped with her." Shamir teased as she started to relax in her bed. Though as the seconds went by and still no silly remark from Catherine, it caused a pit of worry to soar in her Shamir's stomach.

"Is something wrong with Byleth?" Shamir asked but Catherine looked on with a grave expression.

"Just focus on getting better, Shamir." Catherine spoke getting up from the bed, not looking directly at Shamir. "I'll go and fetch the healers to do a check up on you. I'll be right back, rest up."

Without saying another word Catherine exited Shamir's infirmary room. With Catherine gone, Shamir sank down on her bed.

_Shit... Byleth... please be okay._

* * *

As the morning broke into the next day, the young Emperor made her way to Byleth's Infirmary room before she started her duties for the day. Thankfully, she had managed to avoid Hubert's stern front he usually gives her whenever her mind drifts away to her love.

Although Hubert's sudden disappearance from her side might have to do with the deal, she made with Ferdinand to distract him. As Edelgard arrived at Byleth's room, it seems the distraction worked.

_I guess I own him extra tea leaves the next time I see him. I just hope for Ferdinand's sake, Hubert does not leave any marks. The council grew curious the last time they saw Ferdinand's neck._

As Edelgard took one last deep breathe she knocked on Byleth's infirmary door. On the other side it was quiet until she heard metal boots stomp their way towards the wooden door. As it opened, she spied a half-defeated Alois.

"Ah, Emperor. I thought it would be you." Alois smiled but it lacked his usual overzealous positive energy.

"Alois? I thought that Dorothea had sent Felix, Leone and Ingrid to watch over Byleth?"

"That she did, but I sent them on their way. By the time I visited, they were all exhausted." Alois spoke inviting Edelgard into the room.

He brought a chair and placed it right next to Byleth. "Please sit. You have a long day ahead of you."

Edelgard wanted to refuse, but she knew deep down he would not relent. "Thank you."

The two then sat in silence as they were never the two that would routinely communicate to each other, especially with Alois acting as Byleth's surrogate father since Jeralt's passing. Honestly, Alois is the only person that frightened her. He's the one the young Emperor has to win over. He's the one he has to get permission from when Byleth asks to marry her.

And why would he, it's because of her association with her uncle and his followers that Jeralt lies dead. It's because of her that Byleth was dragged into a war she wanted no part in.

It's because of her that Byleth is in the state she is in right now.

"You love her... Don't you?" Alois broke the silence as he glanced towards the young Emperor.

Edelgard hesitated for a moment, before squeezing her hands into tight fists. "Y-Yes... Yes, I do."

Alois chuckled lightly. "I thought that would be the case. Jeralt's family always attracted the women they thought were way out of her league." Alois glanced at Byleth and held her hand. "I promised Jeralt I would keep an eye on her. Protect her from harm as best as I could. " He then squeezed tightly to Byleth's hand.

Alois's eyes drifted lower towards Byleth's hand. His eyes clenched shut as tears started to well up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Captain."

Without missing a beat, Edelgard soothing his cries by pasting his shoulder. "I might not have known Captain Jeralt for long, but I know he would forgive you."

Alois turned his head towards Edelgard and saw for himself, that he was not the only one that let their emotions get the better of them, as tears were streaming down the young Emperor's cheeks.

Edelgard glanced back to her comatose lover. "It's my fault she's in this state."

The young Emperor lowered her head. "I... Byleth pushed me out of the way as Rhea was about to grab me. That monster wrapped her claws around B-Byleth and squeezed her. There was so much blood. Then she threw away like she meant nothing." Edelgard could barely hold herself together as tears fell down her cheeks. "That should be me in that bed."

Edelgard openly wept, though she soon felt a heavily armoured hand touch her shoulder. She raised her head and saw the red eyes looked back with a warming smile. "She would not blame you for this, you know. If it were you in that bed, she would be thinking the exact same as you are now."

She placed her had on top of Alois's. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, your Highness." Alois said sweetly.

Silence settled between the two, until Edelgard sighed heavily and stood from her chair. "I have to go, or Hubert will be torturing the poor guards for my whereabouts. Will you be staying?"

"Yes, your Highness. I want to keep her company with the little time I have left here." Edelgard looked on worryingly, though, Alois brushed off that worry with a smile that reached his cheeks. "It's not me. I'm fit as a fiddle. You see my wife sent me a letter**. **My little girl is getting married and I promised my wife that once the war had ended, I would return."

"Ah, then the Palace will be a lot quieter without you here." Edelgard smiled sadly, shaking Alois's hand.

"Nonsense, I'm sure when Byleth wakes up, you'll have your hands full with her."

"Still, thank you for all that you've done for the Empire, for the Black Eagle Strike Force and for Byleth. If there is anything that I can offer, please say the word."

Alois stood and thought to himself for a good few minutes, until he had settled on an answer. "Well when she's able to travel, I want Byleth at my daughter's wedding."

Edelgard chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"As you can see my Emperor, the recovery effort made in Faerghus have progressed quite well. The major cities have begun construction to fix the damages from the war. The lesser known cities have progressed quite well, they have been grateful for the supplies that were sent their way." Edelgard's right hand, Hubert, spoke up as the meeting with the council was winding down for the evening.

"Funding has also been secured for the Orphanage in Enbarr, all that is waiting is your signature and the construction can begin." Ferdinand spoke.

Since he took over from his exiled Father's duties, he has grown a lot more mature for his young age.

"Thank you, Prime Minister Aegir." Edelgard thanked.

Ferdinand bowed his head. Edelgard then turned her attention to the Officer in charge of her Military, while her Minister is away in the former Alliance territory. "Has there been an update on the Bandit encampment near Remire Village, General Karma?"

"Yes, your Highness. The forces led by Lord Gloucester, Sir Kirsten and Lord Duran drove them off. No casualties. They all made their journey back safely and are now resting." General Karma commented handing over the report to Hubert, who in turn handed it to Edelgard after skimming over it himself.

The Emperor took a moment to go over the full details in the report before placing it on the table. "Great work, General Karma. Give the men their commendations for a job well done."

"Of course, my Emperor." General Karma bowed her head and took her leave.

However, before she could leave, the door to the Council blew open. On the other side of the door was Bernadetta, Dorothea and Petra. Both Dorothea and Bernadetta looked exhausted as they desperately tried to catch their breath.

"E-E-Edie..."

"We are sorry for the interrupting" The Brigid girl apologised as she politely bowed to the members of the council as well as the Emperor herself.

Immediately, Edelgard stood up from her chair and made her way towards her friends with Hubert in toe. "Dorothea, what's going on."

"It's... It's..." Bernadetta tried to speak but her words failed her.

After petting her younger friend's shoulder, Dorothea took over. 

"It's Byleth, She's awake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wanna talk or anything, I'm here [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/KyleCrampton)


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the final member of the Black Eagle Strike Force awakens and re-joins her former students and friends, both the Emperor and the Ashen Demon act on their feelings.

"It's Byleth... She's awake."

Hearing those words sent Edelgard's heart beating. It threatened to escape from her chest.

_She's awake... She's going to be alright..._

Edelgard tried her hardest to keep her emotions in check. She placed her hand over her heart and let out a calming sigh, trying to calm herself down.

_Just get through this meeting, Edelgard and then you can see the Professor._

"How about we call recess on this meeting to deal with the interruption." Hubert spoke which drew all of Edelgard's attention. A smirk growing on his face.

_Hubert..._

"Ah, a fine idea Marquis Vestra. How about we reconvene tomorrow." Ferdinand spoke up with a smirk of his own appearing on his face.

_Ferdinand..._

The other council members grumbled out loud but agreed and quickly vacated the chamber.

With the other members gone Edelgard turned to her friends, but before she could get a word in, Ferdinand placed a finger over the Emperor's lips. "Upp upp upp upp upp. No talking, just go and see Byleth."

"Ferdie's right, Edie. We all know you want to see _your _Byleth." Dorothea teased her friend as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Yes, I very much want to see your faces when you see the Professor." Petra said smiling at her friends.

Bernadetta was the only one that looked on cautions and worried. Though she didn't voice this both Edelgard and Dorothea noticed the shorter girl.

"How about you and Edie see her first, Bernie." Dorothea said ruffling her younger friend's hair. "You're family after all. I'm sure Byleth would want to know you're alright."

The young archer looked up at her older friend and then towards the Emperor. The Emperor smiled warmly at her younger friend. "If that will make you comfortable Bernadetta, then it can only be us and Lysithea."

The shy girl lowered her head, while biting on her fingernails. "Y-Y-Yes p-p-please." The smaller girl stuttered nervously.

The 6 war survivors exited the council room as they began their journey to the infirmary as their former Professor laid on the verge of waking.

* * *

Everyone had gathered outside of the former Professor infirmary room. From former students to former Professor's and even former Knights of the defeated church. All waited for their Emperor to make her appearance. After sending The Songstress, the fearful archer and the foreign princess to fetch the aforementioned Emperor, they had all.

Edelgard glanced at Lysithea and Bernadetta. The latter looked to be on the verge of balling into tears, luckily her best friend, Lysithea was there with her patting her shoulders and rubbing circles around her back.

"Do you need more time, Bernie?" Dorothea asked as she pulled the smaller archer into her chest, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl.

Bernadetta sighed into her older friend's chest. "I-I don't know. T-The Professor is alright, r-right?" The young archer asked almost pleadingly.

"Of course. Manuela checked her earlier remember. It's why we ran to get Edie. Wouldn't want _our Emperor_ to miss her dear beloved, now would we?" Dorothea teased as she smirked at Edelgard, who's cheeks had grown a bit red.

Edelgard avoided her friend's ever-growing smirk and instead made her way towards the door to Byleth's temporary infirmary room.

"I-I think I'm g-going to wait out here." Bernadetta said emerging from her friend's chest.

The timid girl wouldn't raise her head to look directly at her friend and Emperor. Though to help her feel better, Alois placed his hand on her shoulder. "Fear not, my young comrade in arms, I will fight these fears away. Just get a bit of Ale in me and I'll fight anything." Alois joked but it seemed to have worked as the young archer was beaming happily and even laughing at the former Knight.

Edelgard mouthed a quick 'Thank you' to Alois before she dipped into her former Professor's infirmary room.

* * *

It was kind of surreal. Not 2 months ago, she was standing alongside her Professor, facing off against the deceiver behind the Church of Seiros. A battle that sent her beloved into a deep coma. Now with Rhea defeated her love laid in front of her on the cusp of waking.

"Now she still might take a while to wake up Edelgard and remember she is still healing from her wounds. So please keep things above her chest." Manuela teased as Edelgard's entire face blushed.

"B-B-But we... We're not... I mean we've not..." Edelgard tried to form a coherent sentence, but unfortunately none would come out, much to the older woman's amusement.

However, her laughter was cut short as Manuela noticed her patient starting to stir. "E-Edelgard!"

The young Emperor followed the Physicians eyesight to the form in the bed next to the pair.

"H-Hmm..." The Professor groaned.

"BYLETH!" Edelgard shouted as she immediately went to her Professor's side.

"H-Hmm... El...?" Byleth groaned again. Her eyes barely open.

Hearing her Professor speak for the first time in months set Edelgard's heart ablaze as well as tears cascading down her face. Sensing the feelings in the room, Manuela quietly left the room. Only leaving Byleth and Edelgard.

"It's alright, Byleth. We're in Enbarr at the Imperial Palace. You're safe." Edelgard spoke up with tears running down her eyes as she gripped tightly to her Professor's hand.

"I-I'll feel s-safe... anywhere with you... Edelgard." Byleth softly spoke as she tried to sit up in her bed, but her wounds and Edelgard dissuaded her.

"Careful." Edelgard warned, but Byleth, ever the stubborn self, ignored Edelgard's protests and pushed herself to sit up.

"Haaahaaa..." Byleth grunted and groaned as she tried to sit up in her bed, much to the Emperor's annoyance.

"You really know how to drive my patience." Edelgard muttered dryly, but it put a smile on Byleth's face.

"N-Nice to see you've still g-got that dry wit." Byleth smirked as she tried her hardest to widen her eyelids.

"I-I-I thought I lost you." Edelgard cried as she held one of her former Professor's hands in her own.

"I-I-I Promised I w-wouldn't leave you a-again." The wounded and recovering former Professor groaned as she tried her hardest to stay awake.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Professor. You look like you can stay awake." Edelgard said squeezing one of Byleth's hands tightly.

The Professor shook her head sleepily. "N-No... I've been asleep for far too long. I-I swore, I-I would s-stay w-with you."

Hearing this sent Edelgard's heart aflame again as well as set her cheeks on fire. The young Emperor tried her hardest to disguise her blush. Thankfully, it seemed that her Professor was too exhausted to notice.

"It will by fine, my teacher. You're here, that's all that matters to me at this very moment." Edelgard said sweetly as she tucked her unruly bangs behind her left ear.

"S...So... How is e...everyone? D...Did they make i...it out?" Byleth asked determinedly trying to stay awake.

"Everyone is alright. We pick up a couple of scrapes and bruises, but otherwise fine."

The Emperor decided not to reveal Shamir's situation as to not add to her beloved's worry.

Though she needn't have said anything as Byleth saw through her lie. "E... El... Please. I can tell... When you're holding something b...back."

Edelgard sighed as she tucked another stand of hair behind Byleth's ear. "I forgot how perceptive you are. But please understand, I will tell you in the morning. You need your rest. Please... For me, Byleth." Edelgard pleaded as she leaned her forehead against Byleth's own.

The older ex-professor gave in slowly, yet carefully gathering her strength to move a strand of hair and tucked it behind the younger Emperor's ear. "F...Fine. J...Just because I...I could never s...say no to y...you."

The Emperor chuckled. "Please to know you can still follow orders." Edelgard squeezed her Professor's hand one last time. She drifted close to Byleth's lips.

_Do it.._.

_You love her, don't deny yourself this..._

Voices of her affections for Byleth from inside of Edelgard's mind speak up.

However...

_But she's vulnerable..._

_She's in no state to reciprocate anything..._

_She can barely keep her eyes open._..

Edelgard's thoughts continued to hound on her. Until she settled on something else. Something a lot harder to follow than her thoughts.

"Good girl." Edelgard spoke kindly as she ruffled Byleth's hair.

After a few moments, Edelgard pulled away from the bed, as she helped Byleth to lie back down into the bed.

"Now, please my teacher. Please get some rest and save your energy." Edelgard ordered as she squeezed Byleth's hands.

"I...I'll try. F...For you m...my lo- Edelgard." Byleth mumbled out as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Her chest steadily rising and lowering.

"Goodnight, my love." Edelgard pressed her lips to Byleth's forehead.

It took all the strength that Edelgard could muster to stand up and walk away from her sleeping lover. But the others had to be informed of Byleth's progress.

The Emperor took once last glance at her former Professor and let out a teary laugh before brushing it away.

_She really did make it..._

_Hubert, Dorothea, Petra, everyone. They were all right._

Edelgard sobbed as she remembered the kind words for her Byleth. The servant's taking extra care to report to her friends and Manuela if anything had changed in Byleth's recovery. Without them staying optimistic of Byleth's recovery, Edelgard would not dare to imagine how she would have reacted.

Edelgard spent a few minutes to try and compose herself. To wipe away the tears trickling down her face. After a few moments, she breathed in and out, trying to compose herself again.

_Come on Edelgard. Just like Byleth taught you._

_Breath_ _in..._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_Breath out..._

. . .

. . .

_Okay..._

_I have to bring up her letter. I can't keep myself in check with these feelings going on in my head._

Edelgard sighed massaging her temples.

_First, deliver the news._

* * *

As soon as the Emperor had returned from the infirmary, she was surprised by the scene in front of her.

Currently, both Lysithea and Bernadetta were both passed out on Mercedes's and Dorothea's laps respectively. Petra was sitting close to Dorothea with her fingers intertwined. Caspar and Linhardt had also passed out, though Caspar had seemingly laid his head on top of Linhardt's chest. Ashe was half asleep as Annette had snuggled into his chest for the evening. Alois was talking to Manuela and Hanneman about what to do with the Garreg Mach Monastery. Sylvain was playing a card game with Ferdinand, Felix, Leonie, Ingrid, Lorenz, Raphael, Igantz and surprisingly Hubert.

Though the young Emperor can guess that it is because of Ferdinand's influence that he joined in.

Lastly, Marianne was kneeling alone with her hands close together in a prayer. Even with the church branding the Strike Force the enemy of all of Fódlan, and vice versa. And even with the war against Rhea Edelgard gave time to Mercedes, Ashe and Marianne for their praying. She wasn't opposed to Sothis after all.

"Edelgard!"

A voice from her left spoke up. She glanced around the room and saw that Catherine had joined the rest of the former Strike Force.

Edelgard turned towards the captain of her Royal Guard. "How is she doing?"

Once Catherine asked, everyone's attention, who were awake, were on the Emperor's.

Edelgard let out a sigh of relief and a wide comforting smile. "She's doing fine. Exhausted but alright." Edelgard spoke, which seemed to lessen the fears everyone had. Even Hanneman and Felix looked relieved to hear the news.

Catherine herself looked to be on the verge of tears. "Thank the godes- Um, I-I'm glad she's doing well."

Edelgard smiled at Catherine not commenting on her little slip. "How's Shamir?"

Catherine had a knowing smirk. "She's uh... Itching to get out of bed. She doesn't like being cooped up for long."

"That's good news. I'm glad." Edelgard spoke as she tapped the much taller and older woman on the shoulder. "Has Manuela spoken to you for when she can be released?"

The swordswoman nodded her head. "Yeah, she said she'll check on her by the end of the week, if all's well she'll be back to training by next week."

"Providing of course a certain owner of Thunderbrand can keep her hands to herself!" The strike Force's physician stepped towards us, her heels tapping onto the hard wood.

At this Catherine's face was ablaze. "I-I... W-We..."

This caused both Manuela and Dorothea to laugh, though their laughter was subdued a bit due to the sleeping members of the Strike Force.

"Uhh..." Slowly the sleeping members started to stir.

"E-Edelgard?" Bernadetta murmured. She slowly sat up from her older friend's lap while rubbing at her eyes. Then realisation set in for the Archer and she started to worry again.

The Emperor immediately went to her friend's side. "She's okay, Bernadetta. Byleth is just exhausted."

Hearing her own word come out of her mouth not only drove Bernadetta to tears, but also the Emperor as well. "She's actually going to be okay." The Emperor cried happily not believing the words coming out of her own mouth. "I-I t-thought that..."

Edelgard then felt herself being pulled away into someone's arms. Hands then began to rub and stroke her hair, while also rubbing her back comfortably. "Shhhh... Byleth is fine, Edie. You saw that yourself." Dorothea spoke as the Emperor glanced at her friend. Tears were flowing from her eyes as well.

The Emperor glanced around the room and saw that mostly everyone was barely keeping themselves together. Even Hubert was finding it hard to keep his emotions in check.

There was not a dry eye in the Infirmary that night.

* * *

The day after Byleth's awakening was the course for celebration, only with this celebration everyone from the Black Eagle Strike Force is in the mood for it. Even Hubert seemed generally excited, although he chalked it up to Ferdinand's 'childish' influence. Though that didn't stop a small embarrassed smile from appearing on his face whenever he glanced at the aforementioned Knight.

They had scheduled the celebration for when the Professor was due to be released from the Infirmary. That way even Byleth could enjoy herself and it gave the servants and the chef enough time to prepare for the feast.

They just had to wait a week.

* * *

"Hmm..." The former Professor groaned as she awoken early in the morning the next day since her awakening.

"Ah, you're awake, Byleth. The Captain always said you're an early riser." Said the familiar bubbly voice, though this time it was a lot softer.

"A-Alois?" Byleth groaned again as she opened her eyes.

The light was a bit too bright for her, so she closed them again.

"Ah, sorry Byleth. Your eyes haven't adjusted yet." Alois spoke as he closed the wooden covers for the windows.

With the windows closed, Byleth tried to open her eyes again, thankfully the light was greatly minimised, so she kept them open, barely.

"Now, how are feeling?" Alois asked as he held on of Byleth's hands.

"Hmm... Tired mostly, and hungry." Byleth grumbled as she squeezed Alois's hand.

"I thought you would be." Alois chuckled. "Your students said one time you devoured a whole turkey. Captain Jeralt always said you quite the appetite."

Byleth smirked a little. "You should have seen Father back at our camp when we were Mercenaries. Father ate 2 Chickens and a jug of Ale and then he said he still had room for training." Byleth smirked at the memory. "Father's stomach on the other hand, didn't quite agree. Father was throwing up until the later hours of the morning."

Hearing this, Alois couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Hahahahahaha. That sounds like the Captain alright."

Seeing Alois laugh like this stirred something inside the chest of the Professor.

_**Ba-Bump...**_ _**Ba-Bump...**_

_ **Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump...** _

_ **Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump...** _

What was strange to Byleth was that it was coming from her chest. She hasn't felt anything like this before.

_Is something wrong with me?_

_Was this something Rhea had concocted before we killed her?_

_Am I going to leave Edelgard again?_

These were the thoughts that were stuck in the former Professor's head. Something that Alois noticed.

"Something wrong, Byleth? Should I go get Manuela?" The former Knight asked, his voice dripped with concern.

"I uh... No." Byleth shook her head, trying to not panic the older man. "I'm alright, Alois. Just thinking about something."

Byleth tried her best to cover for herself, hoping that her father's friend believed her little white lie. Thankfully, Alois seemed to believe her lie.

"Oh? For you Byleth, I'm all ears." Alois spoke moving his chair closer to Byleth.

_U-Uh... Umm..._

_Quick Byleth, think of something..._

_Umm..._

_Oh right, that..._

"Umm, do you know if Edelgard has read a letter?" Byleth asked nervous as she squirmed in her bed.

"Hmm." Alois sat and thought. "The Royal Highness has been preoccupied with keeping Fódlan in one piece as the stupid nobles in Faerghus are voicing their displeasure as they found out Rhea was slain."

_Oh... I guess she didn't find it. But I swear, I left it in my pocket..._

"Oh wait!" Alois spoke up suddenly. "There was that piece of parchment that the Emperor would take out, time and time again. I remember Dorothea and Petra mentioning it yesterday." Alois explained.

"D-Did she say anything?" Byleth asked.

The feeling in her chest returned but it felt a lot worse.

_**Ba-Bump...**_ _**Ba-Bump...**_

_ **Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump...** _

_ **Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump...** _

_What is this feeling? It's like something in my chest is tearing itself apart whenever I think about Edelgard or Father._

_Do I see Edelgard like Father?_

"Emperor Edelgard seemed generally happy whenever she read it. Bernadetta and Lysithea also said she was blushing whenever they asked what she was reading." Alois continued.

_She was happy and blushing? Was that my letter? Or was that letter from a secret admirer that has turned secret?_

"Was this parchment important in anyway?" Alois asked earnestly.

Byleth shook her head.

She was about to talk but was cut off as the door to her infirmary room.

"Oh, you're awake Byleth." A familiar voice spoke up as she entered the infirmary room holding a tray of food while dressed in her usual imperial garb, minus the Cape.

_El..._

"Ah, Emperor. Byleth was just talking about you." Alois stood up from his chair. "Here you go, your Highness." Alois says as he glances back at Byleth.

"I'll see you later tonight Byleth. There's... Something I have to tell you."

Before Byleth could answer back Alois had left the room, now only herself and Edelgard remained.

_ **Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump...** _

_ **Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump...** _

_ **Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump...** _

Yet again, the feeling from before returned as she glanced towards Edelgard.

"I thought you would be hungry, so I grabbed you some of your favourites."

Edelgard laid the tray of food onto Byleth's lap. Without missing a beat, the former Professor devoured the entire tray of food, leaving the Emperor rather amazed.

"Well your appetite certainly hasn't changed." Edelgard chuckled as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind Byleth's ear. "How are you feeling?"

Byleth contemplating whether or not to bring up the feeling in her chest, but as she noticed the bags under her Emperor's eyes, she decided against it.

_I don't want to worry Edelgard more than I already have and I have a feeling, whatever is happening in my chest can't be good._

"Yes Edelgard. I'm feeling a lot better." Byleth smiled trying her hardest to make her lie believable.

Edelgard sighed thankfully. "That's good. Everyone will be pleased. Bernadetta especially. She's been worried about you none stop for the past month since you've been out."

Byleth's eyes detached themselves from Edelgard and trailed lower as another feeling one that she hated settled in her gut.

_I've put my students, my friends, through so much grief. For that I need to atone._

"There's no need to worry. As soon as she heard you were awake, she's been back to her usual self."

Byleth couldn't help but smile at her adopted sister's behaviour.

_Well that's good to hear at least._

"I'm glad she's doing well." Byleth then took one of Edelgard's gloved hands into her own.

"How are you doing El?" Byleth asked as she squeezed her Emperor's hands. "And be honest with me, I know when there's something wrong."

The Emperor dryly chuckled. "You always have me figured out, huh? There is something, b-but I'm not sure how to... approach this."

"My, my. The mighty and powerful Emperor is lost for words." Byleth teased as Edelgard returned an icy-cold glare. Yet, the former Professor couldn't stop laughing as she saw her star student blushing deeply. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. What is troubling you, El?

"Umm... Y-You know... T-That thing?" Edelgard nudged her head to the side, indicating at... Something?

"I'm not following." Byleth muttered, but this time she was genuinely confused.

"I'm so glad Dorothea, isn't here to see this but, excuse me Professor." Edelgard ended as she did something that the former Professor wasn't expecting.

The Emperor leaned forward and pressed her lips against the older woman.

Byleth's eyes shot open at the shock of her former student. The Emperor herself kissing her. Though those thoughts dissipated as Edelgard pulled away.

Edelgard looked on trying to figure out Byleth's feelings. Though when she couldn't decipher the Professor's feelings, she instead opted for an apology. "Sorry, my teacher but that was someth-"

She needn't have bothered as Byleth forcefully pulled Edelgard into another kiss. One that was a lot deeper as both of their cheeks glowed bright red.

Immediately, Byleth's hands were caught roaming around Edelgard's hair as she took off her spiky crown and unravelled her hair.

Edelgard on the other hand was a lot more careful a resistant, trying to keep in mind of the other's injuries. The Emperor instead opted to curl her gloved fingers on the covers of Byleth's bed.

The two soon split apart both trying to catch their breath. Byleth rested her forehead against her Emperor's.

"I take it you saw my letter." Byleth spoke softly as she pressed a kiss to Edelgard's forehead. "I had to ask Dorothea and Leonie for help. I'm not that good at expressing how I feel about things."

Edelgard sweetly chuckled. "So, I've noticed." Edelgard then intertwined her gloved fingers with Byleth's. "I never would have imagined that you would truly have feelings for me."

Byleth broke off from Edelgard's forehead and instead pressed kisses to each of Edelgard's fingers. "I... I love you Edelgard von Hresvelg. I never want to spend another day of my life without you."

Edelgard was taken back by Byleth's confession as tears started to trickle down her face. "Y-You have N-no idea how long I wanted to hear those words."

Byleth pulled the younger woman into her chest carefully and started to rub her back. "Well from now on, I'm never leaving your side, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wanna talk or anything, I'm here [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/KyleCrampton)


	4. Insider Her Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Byleth starts to regain her strength she seeks the answers for what ails the problem inside her chest. Meanwhile A Royal Knight seeks forgiveness for her actions at the battle of Fhirdiad

It has been only a couple of hours since Edelgard had stopped by with an array of food, to fill the former Professor, but ever since the beating inside her chest had only intensified.

This feeling inside her chest had started to worry the blue-haired former mercenary even more than before.

Shortly after their kiss, Edelgard had been pulled away by Hubert. Metaphorically, of course. He would never physically lay his hands on his Emperor.

Edelgard mentioned it was to continue their council meeting from yesterday that had been postponed due to Byleth's own awakening.

Byleth couldn't help but apologise to the Emperor and her adviser for delaying their regular council meeting because of her.

Edelgard however, wasn't having any of it. She brushed a few strands from Byleth's hair and tucked them behind her ear, while pressing a kiss to her lover's forehead.

The Emperor dismissed her apologies saying that 'her health means more than some stupid meeting.'

Yet again, hearing her El say that sent that familiar feeling in her chest racing.

_I seriously need to ask Manuela what this actually is._

_If I should be worried._

_If I should tell El._

_No._

Byleth shook her head.

_No, I just woke up and I still have to meet everyone._

With that in mind, Byleth wasn't alone for long as a certain purple-haired archer appeared from the infirmary door.

* * *

"Shhhh. It's okay Bernie bear. I'm right here."

"I-I-I was s-so worried a-a-a-about you."

"I know, Bernie bear. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Byleth had her younger adopted sister resting on her lap, with Bernie's head nestled into the crook of Byleth's neck. Byleth was rubbing the smaller girl's back, trying to comfort her and quieten her tears.

Still it wasn't much to calm down the shy archer.

"W-When E-Edelgard brought you to M-Manuela and Linhardt I-I-I didn't know what to do. T-There was so much blood and I-I-I-I."

"Shhhh. I know. " Byleth rubbed the archer's back. "I bet you did a good job keeping calm."

Bernie nodded her head into her former Professor's neck. "I-I-I... All I could t-think of is w-what would you do."

Hearing her influence starting to take hold onto the young woman brought a smile and a sense of pride stir in Byleth's chest.

Byleth lifted Bernadetta's head from her neck and moved it so they were eye level with each other. Tears still streaming down the archer's face. Byleth placed her hands softly on both sides of the archer's temple's.

"I'm proud of you." The swordswoman wiped away the tears that were running down her adopted sister's cheeks.

Bernadetta nodded her head. "T-Thank you sis-Professor."

The archer tried to cover up her mistake, but with the look of shock on Byleth's face she caught Bernie's little mistake.

"What was that, Bernie? Did you just call me sister?" Byleth asked, carefully taking Bernadetta's hands into her own.

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

Hearing her call Byleth 'sister' that started that feeling again in her chest. Though this feeling felt different. Like a good different.

It's not the feeling she has whenever she's near Edelgard, but a good feeling. A happy feeling. It's almost like the feelings Byleth had whenever she was with her Father and Alois.

Quickly Bernadetta buried her head into Byleth's chest. "I'm sorry! Stupid Bernie, you've gone too far. Now she'll hate you." Bernadetta chastised herself.

Byleth hates the feeling she has whenever she sees her student's doubting themselves and beating themselves up. She can't describe this feeling, but she knows she hates it. Seeing her students, no, her friends, sad, makes her want to reach out.

"Hey, it's alright." Byleth carefully and slowly laid her hand on top of the archer's head. "I didn't mean to upset you Bernie, but I honestly didn't mind about being called your sister. In fact, I think I liked it."

Bernie slowly and hesitantly raised her head from Byleth's chest. "Y-You liked it?"

Bernie waited for confirmation from her would-be sibling.

"Of course, Bernie bear." Byleth answered as she tucked a tuft of Bernie's hair behind her ear.

Bernie's frown then did a complete 180 as it turned into a warm smile.

"Okay. Then as you sister, you have to tell me everything going on with you and Edelgard." Bernie ordered and from the look she was giving Byleth, there was no way she could try to change the subject of this conversation.

"Umm... Y-You see... Umm... Well E-Edelgard and I... We're um..." Byleth nervously answered but then she felt that oh so familiar feeling in her chest.

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

"I-I uh... Edelgard and I a-are to-together." Byleth eventually mumbled out under her breath.

"Louder." Bernie spoke.

"I said El and I are together." Byleth shouted startling herself as her cheeks blushed intensely.

"Oh." The archer answered as her mouth arched into a sharp smile. "Did you hear that Dorothea?"

_Dorothea?_

"Oh, you bet, Bernie." A voice from behind a door spoke gleefully.

_Oh no_

The door opened revealing a smirking Dorothea, Annette, Mercedes, Leonie and Lysithea. They all look like they were listening intently, meanwhile Petra, Marianne and Ingrid looked a bit hesitant about pestering their Professor about her love life.

_Oh no_

_What have I gotten myself into?_

"S-Sorry sister. They kinda force my hand." Bernadetta looked at the floor looking upset and scared by Byleth's reaction.

Byleth sighed.

_Well they were gonna find out eventually. Might as well be from me instead of rumours from other less savoury people._

"I guess you've caught us out." Byleth spoke as she ruffled Bernadetta hair softly.

This lessened the tension in the smaller girl's shoulders and calmed her down.

"Yeah!"

The girls all managed to squeeze themselves into Byleth's little Infirmary room. Even the few reluctant one's had entered. Ingrid passed around most of the chairs from the waiting area and brought them inside. Once they were all seated Dorothea glanced towards Byleth.

"Now forgive me a head of time, but spill it, Byleth." Dorothea urged.

"Yup, we need all the details." Annette agreed nodding her head enthusiastically.

Mercedes chuckled at her friend antics. "I never thought you would be this excited Annie."

"I'm just excited for the Professor." Annette answered.

"Yeah, we need to know everything." Leonie also agreed as she played with her braided hair.

_Well, I guess I don't have much choice._

"Well, El and I have been close for a while now." Byleth answered cautiously, pretty much testing the water.

"Oh, it's El now. Not Edelgard?" Dorothea teased, which earned ire from Ingrid.

"Let her talk." Ingrid gently punched the mage's arm. Though that didn't reduce Dorothea's teasing smile.

"Anyway, back to you and Edie." Dorothea asked as she glanced back at Byleth who was blushing deeply. "Did you tell her about the letter?"

"Letter?" Marianne asked quietly not wanting to intrude into Byleth's personal life, but none the less looked generally curious.

"Oh, you should have seen the Professor that night. She came to Dorothea and I asking for help to write a letter of confession to her dear Emperor Edelgard, though I guess it's _her_ Edelgard now." Leonie teased as Byleth's cheeks darkened a dark shade of red, much to the amusement of the girls.

Even Marianne smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"You lot are all mean. If I was still your Professor, you'd all get detention." Byleth pouted at her former students, which caused them to all laugh louder.

It's a wonder how any of them can still laugh, especially after surviving the war. Seeing the bloodshed and the pain inflicted first-hand, would crush any normal person, hell even Byleth, herself, had problems keeping herself together. But somehow, they all managed to pull through.

_It was... Nice to just rest for a little while, while Hubert and El begin their plans to deal with Those Who Slither._

"Anyway, back to your little confession with Edie." Dorothea spoke up staring the conversation back around.

"Yes, I-I..." Byleth stammered as her cheeks burned up. "I told her about how I felt since I got back. How... I'm constantly thinking about her. I told her; I love her. "

That earned the Professor a few 'awww's'.

Byleth then squeezed her hands tightly into the sheet cover of the bed as a deep crimson blush.

"I... I wanted to give my M-Mother's ring to her. In case I didn't make it..."

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

Something in her chest pounded as soon as she uttered those words.

Byleth tried to continue, but her words were lost to the intense feeling in her chest.

The girls around her gasped, baring of course, Dorothea and Petra.

"D-Did she accept? " Came from a small timid voice. Byleth, as well as the other girls, followed the voice to Marianne. The timid woman quickly ducked her head trying to avoid everyone's glances. "I-I should have s-said that. I-I'm sorry."

Marianne was about to run away but was stopped by her friends from the former house known as the Golden Deer. Leonie patted her slightly on her shoulder as Lysithea held her hands.

"It's quite alright Marianne." Byleth answered as she smiled at the timid young woman.

This seemed to reassure and calm her down.

Marianne took a deep breath and was back to her chipper self.

"As for the ring, I'm not sure. She wasn't wearing it earlier." Byleth spoke with a frown.

"I'm sure she has just been too busy with running Fódlan with Hubert." Mercedes spoke as she placed her hands on her lap.

"Yeah, Mercie's right. Edelgard probably has a lot on her mind. Marriage is a big step after all." Annette agreed with her friend.

Dorothea fidgeted in her chair as she squeezed her lover's hand. Feeling this, Petra glanced at Dorothea and nodded her head. "Actually, there is a different reasoning." Petra spoke up.

All of the girls' attention was now drawn to the soon to be the Queen of Brigid.

"Hmm?" Byleth mumbled.

"Yes, but you must be understanding that Edelgard did not be meaning you to feel anything... uh... badly." Petra explained as she stood from her seat.

"You see, Linhardt found your ring alongside the note. She didn't want to see it early. Not until you propose to her." Dorothea explained as there was another chorus of _awwwws_ from their friends.

Byleth on the other hand looked more confused as ever. Like something was troubling the former Professor.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Ingrid asked.

The Professor was hesitant. She didn't want to scare her students... her friend's... her family, if this feeling in her chest was another one of Rhea's schemes.

"You can tell us anything, Professor." Annette said cheerfully. Everyone agreed.

Byleth took a deep breath and tried to organise her thoughts in her head. "I... get this feeling in my chest. I don't know what it is, but it scares me." Tears started to roll down Byleth's face, dropping onto the bed covers. She tried to wipe them away, but that only made her more confused.

"When I'm here with you all, the feeling is there. When I was with El, the feeling was there, but a lot more intense. I... I'm not sure how to feel." Byleth mumbled out as she squeezed her hands into fists.

"This feeling... What does it feel like?" Bernie asked as she took one of Byleth's hands into her own.

Byleth thought for a moment, studying the feeling in her chest. Searching deep down inside of herself trying to find this feeling.

. . .

. . .

. . .

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

_There..._

"Here." Byleth took Bernadetta's hand and placed it over her own chest. "Can you feel it."

Bernie looked a bit confused, wondering why Byleth held her hand over her chest. She knows she doesn't have a heartbeat. However, that changed as the Archer started to listen.

. . .

. . .

. . .

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

"Huh!?" Bernadetta flinched her hand away lightning fast, her face shocked. "But that's... Impossible."

"What is it Bernie?" Dorothea asked wearily as she moved from her seat next to her lover to in front of her former Professor.

Dorothea didn't like the look her friend was making after touching Byleth's chest and had put everyone on edge and worried. Not to mention Byleth herself. She looked terrified.

"It's okay, Byleth." Dorothea spoke softly, soothing her dear friend.

Byleth took a deep breath and nodded her head. Dorothea placed her hand in the exact same spot as Bernadetta did. It didn't take long before she discovered the same beating.

"I-I... That can't be right." Dorothea mumbled out sharing her archer friend expression.

"Dorothea, what's wrong?" Ingrid asked wearily, getting to her feet. "Is there something wrong with the Professor?"

This one question set the room's mood. No one had dared to say what was on their minds, in fear of it coming true.

_Rhea did something_.

Though Bernadetta cut through the tension in the room as she gleefully hugged her Professor and sister figure. "Everything's gonna be alright, Byleth."

Byleth looked confused as Bernie rested her head in the crook of the neck of her former Professor.

"The things you're feeling. They're normal." Dorothea began as she wiped away her own tears. "It's your heart. It's beating."

This caught Byleth off guard.

_My heart... Beating? But how?_

"Oh Professor. That's fantastic news." The rest of the girls from the Black Eagle Strike Force cheered.

Everyone seemed to be overjoyed to have their Professor back, with a beating heart. Byleth however, wasn't as ecstatic with the news. Something that caught the eye of the Princess of Brigid.

"These feelings. If you are wanting, we can be helping you to understand them. " Petra asked as she smiled happily at Byleth.

Byleth glanced at every one of her former students. Each one wore the same expression. One of cheerful agreement.

"And I'm sure Emperor Edelgard would more than help with the... intimate parts of your feelings." Ingrid spoke as she had a small blush on her face. Something that Dorothea caught and started to tease her.

* * *

In a separate infirmary room, later in the day, another patient was going through a very different emotion.

"Catherine, I swear to the goddess, can you please stop." Shamir growled at her newly found lover. "I'm not made of glass; I can put my own bandages on."

Shamir attempted to wrap the bandages around her ribs to cover the mending wound, but pain strikes... Again. "Rgh!"

Catherine sighed. "Here let me help. "

Catherine took the bandages from the Archer's hand. Shamir grumbled, giving in. As Catherine wrapped the bandages around Shamir's chest and ribs, Shamir leaned into Catherine's touch.

"Hmm..." Shamir groaned but felt a sharp pain as the Swordswoman's hands trailed over her wound.

"S-Sorry." Catherine apologised immediately her hands withdrawn from her lover's side.

"It's fine. Just... Be careful." Shamir spoke quietly. Catherine nodded her head, without adding a comment.

Soon the bandages were quickly wrapped around Shamir's chest and she was quickly back in her jacket and armour. Catherine sat and watched on Shamir's former infirmary bed, wearing her usual black shirt and beige trousers.

Shamir turned back to her lover with a small smile. "Thanks, Cathy." Shamir placed her hands on the chin of the Swordswoman.

Without wasting any time, Catherine quickly placed a kiss on Shamir's lips. "Love you." Catherine wrapped her arms around Shamir's neck, bringing the two closer.

Shamir drew closer to Catherine's tight embrace as she pressed her own lips onto her partner's. "I love you too." Shamir spoke as she rested her forehead onto Catherine's.

"Thank you, Catherine." Shamir closed her eyes as her voice began to waver slightly. "I mean it. You being here with me... It means the world."

Catherine chuckled. "What? Scared that you'd miss me." Catherine teased which caused Shamir to withdraw from Catherine and pout.

"Here I was trying to have a moment." Shamir quickly jabbed Catherine in her shoulder as she went to pick up her bow. Though before she could, Catherine had caught her hand.

"I was joking Sham." Catherine intertwined her fingers with Shamir's and pulled her lover closer. "I'm sorry. Just when I... I saw how pale you looked... I thought that you wouldn't..."

Shamir placed her hands on Catherine's cheeks. "Hey. I'm here." Shamir pressed her lips onto Catherine's "And I'm not going anywhere. So, get used to it _Royal Knight_."

Shamir teased as a smirk grew on her face.

Slowly one grew onto Catherine as well. "Huh, well since I'm your knight in shining armour, do I deserve a reward?"

Shamir pulled away from the Swordswoman and retrieved the rest of her gear. "That can wait for later." Shamir smirked, swaying her hips. "For now, though, don't you have a Professor to check on?"

Catherine's face immediately fell at the mention of the former Professor.

"I-I... I can't." Catherine sounded defeated.

Shamir dropped her bow and arrows and went to her partner's side. "Hey, she's fine now. Byleth is alive. You are Edelgard's personal Knight. She trusts you, as will Byleth." The archer placed her hands on both sides of her lover's cheeks.

However, Catherine couldn't look Shamir in her eyes. "I-I don't know, Sham... I... I gave the order to... to shoot her down. I'm the reason her Pegasus is dead."

Shamir shook her head. "No, you were just following orders. You are not to blame for what you're told from others."

Catherine however didn't seemed convinced, so Shamir took another step.

"I'll come with you. We'll do this together." Shamir moved her hands from her partner's cheeks to her hands and took a tight hold of them.

Without wasting any time, Shamir pulled the swordswoman along.

* * *

As the sun started to set on another day in Enbarr's royal palace Byleth had started to settle into her bed for the night. After the events of today, she had tired herself out.

A lot of things weighed heavily on her mind.

Her beating heart.

Her relationship with Edelgard.

Though nothing tired her out more than the conversation she had with her good friend, and guardian Alois.

* * *

Shortly after her former students had left, after prying every last detail about her relationship with Edelgard, Alois dropped by. He decided to tell Byleth of his impending departure to Remire Village. He had promised that he would protect Byleth during the war in honour of his greatest friend and Byleth's father. Though with the war over and the letter delivered from his wife about their daughter's impending wedding. Alois decided that he should return to his wife and daughter, for good this time. Finally putting down his axe for good and instead becoming a family man.

Byleth wrapped her arms around Alois, though his armour got in the way of the hug, Byleth didn't mind. If this would be the last time, she sees Alois, she's gonna make this last hug mean something.

The pair stayed together for a good few minutes as tears fell down Byleth's face. Alois whispered small comforting words into Byleth's ears. How Jeralt would be so proud of her. How he is proud of her and the progress she's made since the two had first met. How he supports Byleth's relationship with Edelgard. How Jeralt would approve of her relationship.

However just as the flow of time proceeds, all good things must come to an end. Alois pulled away from the tight embrace as Byleth noticed that he too had let loose a few tears of his own.

* * *

Now as the sun had descended into the earth and the moon had risen, Byleth started to get comfortable in her bed, ready to turn in for the night. Though as she tried to sleep, she heard a quiet knock on the door.

"By... It's me Edelgard. I've got Shamir with me. Can we come in?"

_El, You're back!_

Byleth tried to keep her newly found heartbeat in check as she placed her hand over her chest, listening to the intense beat.

"O-Of course." Byleth answered with a small blush colouring her cheeks

The former Professor tried to sit up, though the pain from her wounds tried to halt her. Ever the determined force Byleth pushed through the pain, just as Edelgard opened the door.

In walked in Edelgard without her pointed crown and Cape, along with Shamir.

"I apologise if you were ready to turn in for the night." The Emperor spoke as she crossed the room and sat down next to her love, taking her left hand into her own.

"Hey, Byleth!" Shamir answered as she stood by the door leaning on it.

"Oh Shamir. I hope you are feeling better. Dorothea mentioned you were hurt from the last battle." Byleth spoke as she glanced worryingly at her friend.

Shamir held out her hands, shaking them in front of herself. "Oh, don't worry, I'm fine. I'll be back to 100% in no time." Shamir then retracted her hands. "Though when the others said you got hurt, I started to worry. Though looks like you were in more capable hands."

"We had Manuela and the others to help out. I'm thankful for all of their efforts." Edelgard nodded her head as her face softened into a smile. She then glanced towards Byleth. "I dread the thought of what would have happened if you had passed."

"That's never going to happen, Edelgard." Byleth took both of Edelgard's hands into her own, making a solemn declaration. An eternal oath.

"I know... This just scared me. Seeing you this weak was... too much to handle." Edelgard squeezed her hands.

"Ugh, all this mushy crap is giving me a headache." Shamir teasingly gagged. Shamir then turned her head towards the still opened door.

"Will you get in here. She won't bite." Shamir growled out at the opened door. She stalked outside the room for only a moment.

This confused Byleth immensely.

"Is everything alright with Shamir?" Byleth asked.

Edelgard didn't answer she just sighed and shook her head.

Shamir's head appeared in the door frame struggling to pull whoever was giving Shamir trouble into the room.

"F-Fine." A voice sputtered out, giving in as the new figure entered the room.

As soon as Byleth's eyes locked on to the person her hands tightened in Edelgard's hands.

"C- Catherine?"

"Oh... Eh... Hi, Byleth... Fancy meeting you here." The owner of Thunderbrand spoke nervously.

Byleth glanced at Edelgard looking for comforting words... Or anything to help. She however said nothing. She looked like she was anticipating something. Waiting for something to happen.

"No. No more hiding." Catherine spoke as she stepped closer to Byleth's bed. "Byleth there's something I have to tell you. About the last battle." Catherine's eyes steeled as her eyes firmly locked on to Byleth.

"During the battle yourself and your Pegasus fell. Your Pegasus died and I'm so sorry to say, that I was the one to give the order. I was the one that killer your friend. That nearly killed you." Catherine ended her explanation as she let Byleth take in.

The fact that Byleth hadn't lashed out and tried to kill her yet, Catherine can only thank the goddess for this small miracle.

"Edelgard, can you help me? I don't think I'll be able to stand upright." Byleth asked as she glanced at her lover.

Byleth undid the bed covers and positioned herself on the end of the bed. Her eyes glancing to Catherine ever now and again.

As Edelgard helped up her love by placing on of Byleth's arms over her shoulder, the two slowly approached Catherine. As the two got closer to Catherine, a large lump started to form in her throat. Shamir however stayed by her side, taking her hand into Catherine's.

Now with Byleth standing with the assistance of Edelgard, Catherine spoke again as she removed Thunderbrand from its sheaf and handed it to Byleth. "I accept the responsibility of my actions and place my life in your hands."

Catherine closed her eyes, awaiting her judgement.

Shamir was about to stop Catherine from going through with his, but Edelgard stopped her as they both glanced towards Byleth who was staring intently at the sword in her hand.

Catherine stood still waiting for the blow that would end her life. Awaiting the retribution that Byleth rightfully deserved.

However, all she heard was her sword clang on to the floor and hands rush around her.

"I'm so glad you're here." Byleth mumbled into Catherine's chest, catching the swordswoman off guard.

"B-But... Why?" Catherine questioned utterly shell-shocked that Byleth would be so accepting. With help from her lover, Byleth slowly pulled away from Catherine. She was standing unsteady but standing all the same.

"Because you idiot, they're different." Shamir answered nudging her head towards Byleth and then Edelgard. "I've seen the way Rhea used to handle things. All the senseless death. The innocent lives taken. Edelgard is different. She's helping everyone she can."

Hearing Shamir spread word of Edelgard's accomplishments made the young Emperor blush.

"B-But what about your Pegasus? I ordered my men to... to..." Catherine spoke up despite the lump in her throat.

_There's no way they would be this accepting. Edelgard named me a Royal Knight for Goddess sake. That's not normal for a soldier on the opposite side._

Byleth shook her head. "You were following orders that you were told to follow not the orders you thought were right. That is no fault of your own."

Byleth then dipped her head in remembrance. "Athena was a dear friend and she has helped me through thick and thin." Byleth raised her head as she took a deep breath in and out, squeezing her hands tightly. "But I think she knew her time was coming. She just knew these things."

"You may have sided with **_her_** but when those that matter to you the most are in danger; you made the right choice in the end when it mattered." Edelgard said as she left Byleth's side and placed her hand on Catherine's shoulder.

Catherine was shell-shocked at hearing the words for the Emperor of Fódlan and her dearest companion. Never had she dreamed she would earn forgiveness for her actions from that day. Especially, not from the woman who she nearly killed.

Catherine fought back the tears that threatened to fall down her face. Instead she opted to bow and salute the Emperor.

"Thank you, Edelgard. And you too, Byleth... I mean it." Catherine raised her head glancing at the two women in front of her. "I swear it. While I live, I will never betray this trust you both have for me."

Byleth placed her hands-on Catherine's shoulders for a moment before Edelgard noticed that her love was starting to sway unstable like.

"Byleth!" Edelgard was at her side within a moment. Catching her in her arms. Catherine and Shamir both backed away to give the pair some room.

"Sorry, I guess my legs weren't ready yet." Byleth apologised as her gaze avoided Edelgard's.

"You've got nothing to apologise for, Byleth." Catherine spoke. "You've just woken up around a week ago after being in a deep sleep for months. You're bound to still be a bit unsteady."

"Well I can think of something that can fix it." Edelgard pressed a kiss to her lover's forehead as she picked her up, bridal-style, and carefully placed Byleth back into the Infirmary bed. "Bed rest."

Byleth groaned, something that both Shamir and Catherine laughed at.

"Get all the bed rest you can, cause once you're ready I want the first dual." Catherine declared.

"You might have to wait in line. I'm sure Felix, Petra, Leone and Jeritza have already said they wanted the first." Byleth spoke as Edelgard kissed her forehead.

"And that can wait till you're feeling better."

"Yeah we better head back. Manuela wants to perform one last check up before she releases you. Wouldn't want my lovely partner to get hurt again." Catherine ruffled Shamir's hair, which earned her ire.

Shamir glared at her partner as she silently grumbled and stamped out of Byleth's infirmary room.

"Oopsie, looks like I've stirred up a bee's nest." Catherine sighed nervously rubbing the back of her head. "I better catch up to her, before she puts a hole in one of the walls."

Catherine then formally bowed as she glanced at both the Emperor and Byleth. "Goodnight Emperor. And you too, Byleth. I'm... I'm glad that you're okay." She left with one more small smile as she closed the door after herself.

Without wasting any time Edelgard immediately asked Byleth if she was alright. Byleth calmed her Emperor down as she rubbed her back and shoulders.

Though Byleth thought of something that would definitely help to calm her down.

"Here, I have something to show you." Byleth spoke as her lover glanced curiously at Byleth.

Byleth motioned for Edelgard to lay her head down on her chest.

"Listen."

Edelgard didn't understand what her lover means, but she would humour her. After choosing to stay by her side, the least Edelgard could do was humour her.

As Edelgard rested her head onto her Byleth's chest it was evident what she was excited to show her.

. . .

. . .

. . .

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

Upon hearing the beating from Byleth's heart, Edelgard immediately recoiled in disbelief. Byleth smiled as a few tears fell down her face.

"B-But... that's not possible." Edelgard mumbled as she checked again placing her ear on her lover's chest.

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

** _Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._ **

Edelgard pulled her head away gazing into Byleth's eyes. "B-But how?" Edelgard asked as Byleth wrapped her arms around the Emperor's back and pulling her closer as she placed a kiss onto her forehead.

"I don't know. I've been feeling something in my chest since I awoke yesterday." Byleth said as she placed her hand over her heart as it continues to beat. "I spoke to Linhardt and Hanneman earlier. They were confused as well, but they came to the hypothesis."

Her Emperor nodded her head, wanting her to continue as she intertwined her fingers with Byleth's. "They hypothesised that after we killed Rh... The Immaculate One the crest stone that she implanted into my Mother, and then into me, disappeared or was destroyed and then that gave me life."

As Byleth finished her newly found emotions were on display as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Byleth must've noticed as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Sorry. I just... I'm feeling things... I'm not sure how to feel." Byleth looked conflicted not knowing what she should be feeling. "I feel like how you all reacted after I woke up after being missing for 5 years. I feel like how Dorothea reacted when Petra asked if they could be together. I feel like how Bernie reacted when I asked her if her and I could be sisters. I feel like when you and I kissed."

After listening to her love trying to explain the feelings she was having, Edelgard pressed her lips onto Byleth's forehead, trying to keep in a small chuckle.

"The feeling is called happiness." Edelgard answered as she pressed another kiss onto Byleth's forehead.

"Happiness...?" Byleth studied the feeling, trying to get familiar with it. Shortly after, she gently pulled Edelgard into her chest, wrapping her arms around her love's back.

"I like this feeling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Byleth's former students teaching her how to understand her emotions. I thought it was super cute so I ran with it. Anyway if you guys wanna talk or anything, I'm here [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/KyleCrampton)


	5. Rumblings of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Rumblings of War begin, two former enemies of the Black Eagle Strike Force travel to Enbarr and seek an Alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had close to 4 chapters of Fluff, now have a chapter of fluff and a bit of plot.

As the sun rises on a new day. It began with a fond, but tearful farewell. As Alois, former Knight of Seiros, now a retired member of The Emperor's Black Eagle Strike Force, had boarded a carriage to Remire Village.

Byleth had been crying ever since they had their fond farewell, that very morning. Edelgard wanted more than anything to remain by her side and help Byleth with Alois's departure, but Hubert spoke to her that General Karma had an urgent update to report. Reluctantly, Edelgard left Byleth in the capable hands of her friends.

Byleth was being quiet. Even for her, this was unusual. Only muttering a few words to Manuela after her check-up and nothing more.

After her check-up, Byleth remained in her Infirmary room and just sat in silence. The others were worried about her.

Byleth had only just started to come to grasp with her emotions and feelings, this was a step to far for the former Professor.

_This feeling..._

_This pain..._

_Saying goodbye to someone..._

_How did the others cope with these feelings?_

_This hurt..._

A knock at the door pulled the recovering war survivor from her thoughts.

"S-Sister... Is everything a-alright?" Bernadetta asked from beyond the door. "E-Edelgard said you looked a little o-off after A-Alois left, so I wanted to check up on you."

Silence from Byleth.

This struck something in the archer, as she summoned up her courage as she grabbed the handle for the door.

"I-I'm coming in, S-Sister."

Bernadetta nervously swung open the door and saw the sorry state Byleth was in.

Tears were cascading down Byleth's, though her former Professor did not move to wipe them away. She just sat dejectedly; her head downcast as she sat on her bed.

_You have to do something for her Bernie. Looking at her like this is almost sending me to tears. Think Bernie, think. What would Byleth do?_

After coming to her decision, Bernadetta slowly approached her sister, to not alarm her, and carefully rested her hands onto her shoulders.

"S-Sister..." The archer stuttered out. Hearing her sister talk, caused Byleth to raise her head.

Bernadetta could see the extent of the hurt Byleth was going through. Her eyes looked so devoid of life, while her expression was a mixture of hurt, sadness, but also confusion.

"Bernie..." Byleth muttered softly as her eyes drifted towards her sister.

Bernie carefully and slowly, wiped away the tears running down her former Professor's face.

"Sorry." Byleth took one of Bernie's hands into her own. "I must look like a complete mess. Seeing your Professor like this, must be humiliating."

Bernadetta wasn't having any of Byleth's insults on herself.

"T-That's not true." The archer placed her other hand atop of Byleth's head and rubbed her head. Just like her Professor did to Bernie all those years ago.

"Y-You're hurting, and you're just starting to get to grips with your emotions, but you are far from being humiliating. You are kind and caring."

Bernadetta pulled Byleth's head into her chest as she stood over her, stroking her head.

"You were there for all of us during the war. We needed someone to keep us all together. We all ate together. Fought together. Cried together. Yet, there you were helping us all." Bernadetta let her own tears start to fall. "There's nothing humiliating about feeling sad or helpless."

Bernadetta moved her hand underneath Byleth's chin and raised her head up. Byleth locked eyes with her little sister. The former Professor sighed as her eyes drifted away from her former student.

"You're right, sorry." Her teacher's face fell as her eyes latched directly to the floor below.

Bernadetta forced Byleth to look at her again.

"You have nothing to apologise for Byleth. You're not used to your emotions yet." The archer dropped her hands on her sister's head and sat down right beside her.

Gradually, a small smile appeared on Byleth's face as she held tightly to her sister's hand.

" I-I thought it would be easy. Something so human as understanding how you feel. I guess that learning to control my feelings will take a lot longer than I thought." Byleth sighed as she glanced at Bernadetta as the shorter woman leaned on to her shoulder.

"We'll help. We all promised to help."

The archer then squeezed tightly to her former Professor's hands.

Byleth was about to open her mouth, but the two heard a knock on the Infirmary door.

"Byleth? Are you feeling alright?"

The quiet voice belonging to the Emperor of Fódlan spoke from beyond the door.

Without wasting time, Bernadetta left her sister's side and opened the Infirmary door.

Within a moment, the Emperor of Fódlan walked in carrying a tray of food. Each dish contained something that Byleth greatly enjoyed. Seeing the fresh and juicy stakes and chicken had Byleth's mouth-watering. Though before the former Professor could dig in, Edelgard held and interlaced her hands while Bernadetta return to Byleth's side.

"Byleth... How are you feeling?" Edelgard held tightly to Byleth's hands as her former Professor glances at Edelgard with a small smile.

"Yes, my love. I'm feeling a bit better after talking to Bernie bear." Byleth patted the head of the woman in question.

Though with her small smile, Byleth noticed that her love still looked a conflicted.

"I'm sorry, Byleth. I should've been here for you, but there was that damned meeting." Edelgard growled as her face scrunched up in disdain.

"I-Is everything a-alright, E-Edelgard?" The archer nervously spoke as she glanced at the Emperor.

"No but... I'll brief everyone later today. It's... Something personal." Edelgard bitterly sighed but would not go further. Instead opting to change the subject entirely.

"You must be getting tired of these walls, my teacher." Edelgard said with a small smile growing on her face as she saw Byleth's eyes widen at the mention of going outside.

Byleth nodded her head eagerly something that Bernadetta giggled to.

"I thought so." Edelgard smirked at her love's eager reaction.

The Emperor then stood up, dropping Byleth's hands and exiting the room, bringing confusion to both Bernadetta and the Professor.

Though as quickly as she left, Edelgard returned with two wooden crutches as she handed them to Byleth.

"Here, Manuela gave me these. They're to help you walk for the next couple of days." Edelgard said as Byleth stood up giving them a go.

Byleth looked a little uneasy, not used to her feet not touching the floor, but still pushed herself to make this work.

"I can work with this."

"Okay, just don't push yourself, my love." Edelgard spoke as her gloved hand cupped Byleth's cheek and reached up, on the tips of her toes, to press a kiss onto Byleth's own lips.

A knock at the door drew everyone's attention. The door opens revealing both Hubert and Ferdinand. When they saw their former Professor up and out of the bed, they both wore warming smiles.

"It's so nice to see you out of that bed, Professor." Ferdinand spoke as he joyfully saw how close Byleth and Edelgard were. Both had their arms around each other.

"Yes... Quite." Hubert sighed as he began to... tolerate their newly found relationship. "As much as it is good to see you, we require the Emperor. The Lords and Ladies of the council require you back in the Council Chamber."

The Emperor sighed as she leaned into Byleth's embrace only for a little while longer before pulling herself apart from her love. "Yes, you're right, Hubert."

Edelgard turned towards Bernadetta. "Please keep an eye on her, Bernadetta."

The archer nodded her head nervously, not liking being put on the spot. "O-Of course."

The Emperor smiled at both at her lover and at the Archer. "Thank you." Edelgard pressed one more kiss onto Byleth lips. "Bring everyone to the Council Chamber after dusk. I'll explain more there."

Byleth nods her head. "Of course, Edelgard."

With one last smile, Edelgard mouthed 'I love you' to her Byleth.

With her heart now beating rapidly, Byleth now understands and likes this feeling.

Love.

* * *

It didn't take long for Byleth to master how to use these crutches, relatively at no time at all. Even Bernadetta was surprised at the Progress Byleth had made, though she used to live her life as a Mercenary, so maybe she shouldn't be surprised.

Though what Bernadetta definitely should not be surprised about was their first destination. The training ground.

Once there, the two spied a number of their friends spending time together or in Felix's case training on a practising his sword play on a dummy.

Alongside him in the training ground were, Dorothea sitting eating small pastries with Petra, while the future Queen of Brigid laid in her lap. Leonie splitting a double layered with white frosting cake with Lysithea and Marianne. Catherine flexing in front of a blushing Shamir. Jeritza was training with a Lance alongside Sylvain, as Jeritza's older sister Mercedes watched on lovingly. Caspar was sparing with Raphael to determine who had the strongest punch though going from how exhausted it's safe to say that they'll be there a while, though with a sleepy Linhardt and cheerful Ignatz, cheering on their respective significant others, they both refused to back down. And finally, a tea set was laid out on a table with the occupants being Ingrid, Annette, Ashe and Lorenz.

Overall, seeing all of her friends having fun by spending time with each other brought a new feeling to Byleth. A feeling that she likes.

"Professor?!" A quiet voice that belonged to Annette called out.

Shortly, everyone's attention was drawn away from what they were doing and instead followed where Annette was gazing at.

As soon as they all made eye contact with their former Professor, most of them ran to her engulfing her in tight embraces or shoulder pat while other offered kind words.

For Byleth it was all a bit overwhelming. She wasn't prepared for the smiles on their faces as they were having fun with spending time with each other, not thinking about the war. As tears started to well up in her eyes warm and Comforting hands fell onto her shoulder.

As soon as the tears stopped falling and mostly everyone had left her with warm and comforting hugs, they all went back to what they were doing, save for Petra, Dorothea, Catherine and Shamir.

"Where's Edie? I thought she wouldn't want to leave your side?" Dorothea asked as a teasing smile appeared on her lips.

Byleth was quick to dash her friend's fun. "Unfortunately, she had an urgent meeting with the Ministers and her council. Though she did say she wanted all of us to meet up with her after Dusk. She wants to explain everything."

Catherine stepped forward with a hand over her heart and a smirk growing on her face. "Meaning we have some time to spare." Her eyes latched onto the soon-to-be Queen of Brigid." Wanna spar Petra? Maybe I can learn a few things from a Princess of Brigid."

Petra glanced over towards her love. With one teasing head nod, Petra accepted. The two made their own way to gather the dulled, practise swords as Bernadetta helped Byleth find a seat to watch alongside Dorothea and Shamir. Catherine took off her heavy armour, only leaving her in a loose black top and baggy shorts.

"Don't take this the wrong way Dorothea, but I don't care who wins, I'm only watching for one thing." Shamir spoke as she was inspecting the owner of Thunder brand's muscled arms and chiselled stomach.

Dorothea glanced over to Petra who held her practise sword backhanded getting into her stance. Though Dorothea couldn't help but stare at the future Queen's arms and stomach. "Yes. I agree."

As Catherine and Petra clashed swords, Byleth took in everything and everyone around her.

_This is what why we fought. To achieve this peace across all of Fódlan. Now we all have to work together to maintain the peace. Not just in Fódlan, but with Brigid and Almyra. Every continent needs to be at peace with one another, if not then Those who Slither will tare us apart._

"Everything a-all right, Byleth?" Bernadetta asked snapping Byleth from her thoughts.

She nodded her head and rubbed Bernadetta's head. "Yes. Just... I'm grateful. For everything. For everyone."

Dorothea gleefully giggled. "Getting all sentiment on us, Byleth. Still you're not wrong. After everything, there's no words that can describe it."

The three then settled into a comforting silence. Dorothea was studying her love, intently as she sparred with Catherine. Bernadetta on the other hand was working on one of her drawings. As Byleth peered over, she noticed that it was from the sparing match right in front of her. Both Petra and Catherine clashing. Wooden sword against wooden sword. It looked incredible.

A small but proud smile grew on Byleth's face as she took pride in Bernie's artistic work.

* * *

As time passed in the training courtyard, the time seemed to fly by as the bright colours of the sky turned to night. Though their evening was far from over as everyone from the Black Eagle Strike Force made their way towards the Council Chamber.

Once inside, Byleth noticed the members of the council were not occupying the room, only Edelgard, Hubert and Ferdinand remained.

"Thank you all for coming everyone, please take a seat... It's going to be a long night." Edelgard spoke exasperated from the day's meetings.

To help sooth her, Byleth took the seat next to her and held onto one of Edelgard's gloved hands. She rubbed her Emperor's fingers with her own. It seemed to have worked as Edelgard squeezed tightly to Byleth's hand before Shortly after letting go.

With mostly everyone seated apart from a few exceptions, Edelgard began her meeting.

Edelgard started off thanking her Allies for helping her achieve her dreams of a united Fódlan. Creating the foundation of a fair and balanced Fódlan. She thanked them from the very depths of her heart for helping her grant her one wish. Her one goal. Though with all congratulatory from the war, The Emperor moved things along onto their next stage of their plan. The eradication of Those Who Slither In The Dark.

"With the war with the Church at its end, we must now turn our attention towards my uncle and Those Who Slither In The Dark." Edelgard spoke as she glanced towards her trusted retainer and her Prime Minister. "Hubert, Ferdinand. Please share with everyone what you found out."

Ferdinand nodded his head at the Emperor as he glanced with a small smile at Hubert before speaking to the large group.

"Cast your minds back to the siege of Arianrhod. When Thales ordered it to be destroyed when he used pillars of light to disintegrated Arianrhod."

"How can we forget; they butchered an entire city. Wiped out a third of our men in an instant." Felix spoke up with distaste in his mouth.

"Precisely. Hubert proposed the idea that the magic they used must come from a close source. Like one of their own Mages perhaps." Ferdinand explained as he glances at all of the members of the Strike Force hoping they're catching up.

Thankfully, the others were listening... Well mostly everyone, as Caspar kept on nudging a sleeping Linhardt.

Ferdinand sighed noticing his sleeping friend, but still carried on.

"Yes, well Hubert noticed a few, let's say... unsavoury people hanging around the Professor's Infirmary room. Though they were quickly dealt with and are now in the dungeons awaking questioning. Though Hubert quickly identified that they are in fact apart of Those Who Slither."

Hearing that there were some of her Father's killers lurking around near her, a new feeling started to bubble away in her chest. As she clenched her hands into tight fists as something rushed up throughout herself.

Memories of the words Rhea growled at her in the Holy Mausoleum.

When Thales stopped her attack that was heading to kill Monica.

Then when Rhea ordered the church to burn down a village full of innocent people not involved in the war.

Those memories merged into one, then into this new feeling. She didn't like this feeling, but she couldn't help it filling her.

Edelgard noticed the anger building up in her lover so she placed her gloved hand over one of Byleth's. She saw the building rage in her light's eyes, slowly ebb away.

Byleth smiled softly at her love, before glancing back to Ferdinand and Hubert.

"With some... persuasion, I'll receive the information we need of any plans those animals are currently planning." Hubert spoke with utter disdain as he mentioned their enemies.

Every single person inside that council chamber shared Hubert's sentiment. Even the recently joined Catherine shared her feelings. Those Who Slither In The Dark need to be wiped from the world. Their existence jeopardises the Peace everyone has worked so hard to achieve.

"Once we have this information, we can plan ahead with General Karma to mobilise the army with any spare soldiers we have." Ferdinand continued.

"The reason why we called you all for this meeting is because we need everyone's support." Edelgard spoke as she stood from her Throne. She garnered everyone's attention. "Mark my words, we are trying to avoid a full-scale war. I do not want more unnecessary blood on our hands, but to achieve that we need all the help we can get."

Edelgard left her love's side and made her way towards the council chamber door and knocked on it. "That is why, earlier this month, I sent a letter and extended an olive branch."

The Emperor opened the door and revealed two individuals' that the others were not expecting.

"Envoy from the King of Almyra, reporting for duty." The wyvern-archer mock solute to Edelgard, before his eyes glanced the rest of his former classmates. A smile upon his face, seeing that they made it safe and sound. His eyes then turned to the former Professor. "Hey Teach!"

The axe welder searched throughout the room until they settled on a certain special friend that holds dear to her heart. "Mari!"

The two former students entered the council chamber. There was enough tension in the room that it was almost suffocating.

That was until a certain blue-haired healer ran into the arms of the axe wielder.

"Hilda!" Marianne cried out.

She nuzzled herself in Hilda's neck as Claude watched on with a small smile on his face.

Marianne did mention to Byleth during one of their little tea sessions that her and Hilda were together, though they wanted to keep it a secret, mostly for Marianne self-esteem issues.

Marianne apologised, with tears cascading down her eyes, for her actions over the Battle for Derdriu. Hilda didn't care, she was just so happy to see her secret lover again.

The former students of the Golden Deer were the first to approach their friends. Each exchanging a few words of welcoming them to Enbarr to Claude. Marianne and Hilda however did not separate from their tear-soaked embrace. Then the other members of the Strike Force warily approach the new arrivals, with idle chatter. Just like they used to before the war.

Pride rushed through Byleth's heart as she glanced at her love. Reaching out her hand for hopefully allies, instead of letting old wounds fester.

Carefully, and with help from Bernadetta, Byleth managed to get to her wooden crutches and made her way towards the two former students.

"I bet you weren't expecting to see us, eh Teach?" Claude smirked. "Still, her Majesty offered a treaty of good will and a pretty sweet trade deal to boot. My father was a bit hesitant, but I managed to smooth things over."

"While it is tentative. It is a start. It's the very least we could do for the families that got caught up in our war... They deserve that much." Edelgard spoke, her head lowered.

Claude's smirk then fell into a more serious frown. "Though I won't lie, while I'm glad everyone is alive and well, I just wish we could have a lot more familiar faces."

With the clacking of Byleth's crutches, she made her way towards Claude and Edelgard. "I promise you, Claude. We tried to get them to stand down peacefully, but... Dimitri, Rodrigue, Dedue, Rhea, Cyril and Gilbert... they wouldn't listen."

Small tears appeared on Byleth's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away as her gaze drifted from Claude to Hilda.

"Thank you... Thank you both for listening." Byleth thanked as she pulled Claude into a warm embrace, though this did take him by surprise.

"Okay, what's with the Professor? She was never this feels'y before in the Monastery."

Byleth pulled away from her embrace with Claude and placed his hand onto her chest, though it caught Edelgard off guard as she blushed a deep crimson red, something Claude's devilish smirk took notice of.

"After the battle with Rhea, the Crest stone in my heart broke apart. I have a heartbeat. I can feel things just like everyone." Byleth spoke cheerfully, as Claude quickly retracted his hand from Byleth's chest.

Claude smiled at Byleth, and then turned his attention back to the embracing Hilda and Marianne. The two not wanting to be apart from each other.

Claude sighed as h tapped Hilda's shoulder. "Come on Hilda we should head back. Holst will be getting worried."

Both Hilda and Marianne broke away from their hug but were still connected by their hands. Hilda nodded her head and moved to shake The Emperor's and the Former Professor's hands, but she could not move as her hand was still interlocked with Marianne's.

"N-N-N-No, you just got here. I-I can't say goodbye yet." Marianne was on the verge of tears as she held tightly to Hilda's hand.

"Mari..." Hilda mumbled. "I wish I could stay. Goddess believe me I do. I love you Marianne. I would want nothing more to spend the rest of my life with you, but I have to meet with my father and Holst. They need me."

Marianne was touched. She didn't expect Hilda to confess that she loved her so openly. Marianne placed her ha d over her racing heartbeat as a smile appeared on her face.

Fresh tears were falling down Hilda's cheeks. Though they were interrupted as Claude set his hand on Hilda's shoulder. "Shouldn't you keep your uh... love life away from public ears." Claude's smirk present on his face.

Realisation hit both Hilda and Marianne as they both glanced at everyone in the room. Everyone was busy not looking like they were paying attention to the teary-eyed two.

Hilda pouted. "Could you guys butt out of our business. Seriously Mari, who do they think they are?"

Marianne giggled into her hand.

"Still, I can explain things to Holst if you want to stay. I'm sure he'll understand." Claude spoke again though this time his teasing smile was gone.

"No, Hilda's right." Marianne spoke squeezing Hilda's hand. "Hilda needs to do what she must. Her Father and Brother need her. With Holst ill, Hilda's Father needs her until he recovers." Marianne then turned towards Hilda with a small smile. "And when everything has settled down, we can be together."

"Mari..." Hilda smiled sweetly as she pressed her lips to Marianne's cheek. "That's for being so sweet." Hilda said with a teasing smile. "Come along 'Claude', Father and Holst need us." Hilda glanced once more at Claude before turning towards Byleth and Edelgard.

"Professor... Edelgard, thank you for giving us this chance. You won't regret it." Hilda bowed towards Edelgard.

Edelgard raised her hands wanting her to stop. "Hilda, there's no need for that. I want us all to get along."

"Fine then how about this."

Before she could do anything Edelgard fell victim to one of Hilda's crushing hugs. As Edelgard struggled to breathe, everyone started laughing, a total contrast to the seriousness of this meeting.

* * *

As Hilda and Claude departed back to the former Leicester alliance territory, everyone seemed to be in higher spirits. Though with the recent additions of Hilda, Claude and potentially the Almyran army, it was hard not to see the downside. Even Marianne seemed happier after wishing safe travels to her dear 'friend', something that Dorothea, Leonie and Lysithea teased her endlessly.

With everyone deciding to move forward with Ferdinand's, Hubert's and Edelgard's idea, everyone had departed the council chamber, well all except for Edelgard and Byleth. She had dismissed Ferdinand and Hubert to further discuss their plans for... persuading the Those Who Slither Mages to give up their plans. Only the Emperor and her love remained inside the Council Chamber.

Though what Byleth wasn't expecting was for her Emperor to invite her to her private Chambers. This sent Byleth's heart racing. So fast that it felt it was going to explode.

As they both left the Council Chamber, a torrent of embarrassing thoughts filled Byleth's head as her crutches echoed throughout the Palace. But there was one thought that tried to calm her down.

They were together, so it's natural to feel like this. Just like Dorothea and Petra. Just like Hubert and Ferdinand. Just like all of the others that have found a mutual bond with each other.

As Edelgard and Byleth reached the Emperor's private Chambers she bid goodnight to the guard outside of her room as the two entered.

Edelgard quickly hung up her Cape around the back of the chair next to her desk. The desk was stacked with letters and requests for supplies from the capitals Fhirdiad and Derdriu, so they can be redistributed through the rest of their own individual cities and small towns.

Though those can come later, for now Edelgard wanted to get Byleth off her feet. She linked the arm of her love's and steered her towards the sofa in front of the fireplace that was already roaring with a burning log fire.

"Here, sit down. You must be exhausted." Edelgard said taking Byleth's wooden crutches and setting them to one side.

Seeing Edelgard's own private room took Byleth by surprise, but also instilled nerves in her. She was in Edelgard's private quarters after all. Where she sleeps. Where she bathes.

These thoughts turned the former Professor into a blushing mess.

Something that tickled the Emperor.

"It's a bit big, isn't it?"

Byleth smiled as Edelgard held onto Byleth's hands. "Sorry, I was just taking it all in. Not used to things in the palace yet."

Edelgard chuckled. "Yes, it did take me a while to get used to the Palace growing up. Hubert has spent more times tracking me down when I had gotten lost."

This time Byleth was the one to laugh. "That does sound like you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Edelgard pouted, but she couldn't hold it as they both burst out laughing uncontrollably.

It took a moment for the two to collect themselves. Byleth did find this feeling quite odd, though not quite odd to get her to stop. She liked this feeling.

"You are ridiculous." Edelgard spoke covering her laugh with her hand as she moved to rest her head on top of her love's chest. "I never thought I would laugh quite like that again."

Byleth sighed happily as she rested her hand on Edelgard's hip. "I wanted it to be my goal to make you happy. You have all of Fódlan resting on your shoulders and I want to be there alongside you every step of the way to share the burden. You're not alone anymore."

Edelgard was astonished as tears filled her eyes. Edelgard tried her best to fight them off, though Byleth beat her to it as she wiped them away.

As Byleth touched her cheek to wipe away her tears a small blush appeared on both of their faces. Before Byleth could retract her hand, Edelgard held onto it and squeezed it though she then started to avoid eye contact with her as she stumbled over her words.

"U-Um... I asked M-Manuela to bring some spare clothes. S-She said t-they were in y-your size." Edelgard motioned towards the pile of clothes. "I-I want you to stay the night. O-Of course t-that is if you want."

Byleth smiled at her love as she pushed back her own blush. "Of course, El. Umm... Could you help me? I don't want to mess with Manuela's and Linhardt's bandages."

Edelgard's cheeks yet again blushed a deep crimson colour. "U-U-Umm o-okay." Edelgard's hands nervously moved to her love's shirt.

_Steady your heart Edelgard, you can do this. It's just Byleth. Someone that you have had a stupid little crush on her since you two first met. Someone that you thought would leave you along with everyone else. But she... she decided to stay and fight by your side. She's helping you to achieve your goals. And she... fell in love will you and reciprocated your feelings. Just be brave Edelgard. You can do this._

As Edelgard carefully lifted up Byleth's shirt she pushed away the ever-growing blush and avoided the bandaged covered chest of her love. After a few rather tense and embarrassing moments, Byleth had her new shirt and shorts on.

Unfortunately, for Edelgard's sanity and embarrassment, it was a bit short on her arms and stomach, which were already on full display in all of their glory.

"Thanks El." Byleth smiled as she pressed a kiss onto Edelgard's forehead. This sent the poor woman into a more embarrassed state.

"I-It is q-quite alright my l-light."

Though Byleth was enjoying her embarrassed state, there was one thing that caught her interest.

"Aren't you gonna get changed for bed, El? It is getting late."

This one question snapped Edelgard out of her embarrassed state, but also into one where she looked like she was panicking. Her eyes avoiding her gaze and instead focusing on the wall behind Byleth, while also trailing off whenever she tried to speak.

Every time she did try to speak, she looked like she was frightening about something and looked towards her glove covered hands.

It only took a moment for the former Professor to figure out what El was frightened to talk about.

"I can turn around, so I don't see, if that makes it easier for you, El."

"I... I... I... Y-Yes please."

Edelgard was speechless. She was so scared to approach it, yet Byleth was completely understanding.

_You deserve her. You do._

As Edelgard moved to her bed and discarded her Emperor regalia and into her nightgown, her eyes glanced towards her love who had yet to turn around. It was heart-warming at the level of trust Byleth was giving her.

Something that Edelgard could return.

"Okay, you can turn around now."

Byleth took a second to give her Emperor time to compose herself before she turned around to look at the beautiful sight in front of her.

Edelgard had discarded her crown and let her hair loose. She was wearing a red coloured nightgown that covered her entire body, all except her hands and feet. Though what caught the former Professor by surprise was that her hands uncovered and without her usual gloves.

Heat erupted in Byleth's heart as she carefully made her way towards Edelgard's bed, unassisted with her wooden crutches, as the younger Emperor took steps to try and hide her scared hands away.

Once Byleth reached her love's bed she reached for one of El's hands. Hesitation clawed its way into Edelgard head, but as soon as her light intertwined her fingers with Edelgard's own, she relaxed a little.

"You're so beautiful, El."

Byleth dipped her head and pressed her lips onto Edelgard's scarred hand. Edelgard immediately blushed and tears started to fall down her eyes.

_No one has ever called them beautiful. Disgusting yes, but not beautiful._

"B-B-Byleth... I-I-..." Edelgard tried to speak but her tears cut her off.

Byleth pulled Edelgard closer and laid her hand on top of the Emperor's head.

"Shh, now El. We can talk more tomorrow, but you need your rest." Byleth motioned for Edelgard to lie down in bed and rest her head near Byleth's own chest.

Edelgard relented and followed on with Byleth's request. As she rested her head onto her light's chest, she felt arms wrap around her back.

"Is this okay?" Byleth asked.

Without saying a word, Edelgard buried her head deeper into Byleth's chest and nodded her head.

Assuredly, Byleth placed her arms comfortably around Edelgard as the Emperor slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight El."

Byleth placed a kiss onto her Emperor's forehead before she too, drifted asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the way things are at the moment, I hope you all stay safe out there.
> 
> If you guys wanna talk or anything, I'm here [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/KyleCrampton)


	6. A Haunting Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sleepless night, the former Professor further opens up to her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, a heads up. This chapter has some graphic depictions of violence/gore and bodily harm, hence the change of the rating. I have marked the sections that contain the beginning and the ending of the harmful subjects, so those of you that are averse to it you can skip forward.

As two swords clashed and one knocked away from the opponent's hand, it spelt the end of the war with the Empire. Finally, Edelgard's army of heretics were defeated. From Imperial soldiers to former students at Garreg Mach Monastery.

Petra, Dorothea, Hubert, Ferdinand, Caspar, Linhardt and Bernadetta were all defeated and killed as they defended the name of Emperor Edelgard.

As the Emperor kneeled on the floor beaten and bruised while trying to suck in air from her encounter, her opponent stood tall as she walked towards the defeated Emperor.

As the Archbishop's chosen One, gripped tighter to her Sword of the Creator, Edelgard coughed up blood as it trickled out of her mouth.

"It looks as though... My path... Ends here. Y... You did well, m...my teacher. I... I always **_*cough*_** I always knew Y... You would be the one to d... defeat me."

Byleth was now standing directly in front of the Emperor. Though what caught her off guard was that tears were flowing down her face.

"My teacher... claim your victory. Strike me down... You must!"

The Emperor took a deep breath filled with pain. "Even now... across this land, people are killing each other. If... If you do not act now... This conflict... it will go on forever."

Edelgard coughed up more blood as it poured onto the ground below.

"Y... Your path... lies across my grave. It is time... for you to find the courage to walk it."

"If I must fall... let it be by your hand."

If on command Byleth raised the sword of the Creator high above, her head as more tears continued to fall down the Professor's face.

"I... I wanted to walk with you." Edelgard mutters to herself as tears started to fall down her face as well.

The Emperor took one last glance at the Professor as she brought down her weapon, ending the Emperor's life.

As the Emperor laid dead, Byleth turned around to the waiting arms of the Archbishop.

* * *

** **Trigger warning Begins. Graphic depictions of violence. Skips to the end of the trigger warning section if you would rather not read it.** **

* * *

"You did well, my sweet." Rhea answered as she sneered at Edelgard's Archbishop had a gleeful smile on her face as she pressed her lips onto Byleth's. Though that gleeful smile quickly morphed into one of utter disdain. As Rhea pulled Byleth away from her, she pulled out her own dagger and lodged into Byleth's chest.

"Another failed subject. I'll take my Mother back." Rhea pulled out her dagger, but only to thrust her knife back in, carving a hole into Byleth's chest. She then dug her blood-soaked hands and pulled out Byleth's heart that contained a Crest stone.

As Byleth's life came to an end, the last thing she saw was Rhea cradle the crest stone delicately, hugging it in her chest. "I have you back, Mother."

* * *

** **Trigger warning Ends.** **

* * *

Byleth jolted upright with bated breath. Sweat dripping down from her forehead as she dry heaved as small snippets of her night terror replayed in her mind. Her heart beating erratically.

_Standing over her love as I held tightly to Sword of the Creator._

_Getting ready to end her life._

_How I killed El._

_How **she **killed me._

. . .

_I need some air._

Byleth glanced to her side and saw that Edelgard had snuggled herself rather tightly to the bed covers. Byleth smiled sweetly to her love as she saw how unbelievable beautiful and strong, she is.

_I don't deserve her. Not after leaving her for 5 years, and again after the battle against... **her.**_

Byleth sighed as she pinched her brow as she remembers the moment **she** appeared.

_She's not here anymore. You and Edelgard saw to that._

_. _. .

. . .

. . .

. . .

_I really need to get some air._

As she got out of the bed, trying not to disrupt her love's sleep, she saw that the balcony in El's room was locked.

As she unlocked the doors leading to the balcony, Byleth saw the view from the Palace.

And what a view it was.

_Seeing all of Enbarr from the Palace is simply breath-taking. It's so beautiful._

Byleth took in everything around her, the scenery, the night sky, the stars, all of it was beautiful.

Though what took her breath away was when she felt familiar arms wrap around her stomach.

"By... What's wrong?" The owner of the arms asked as she tighten her grip.

"Sorry, El. I just needed some air."

"Something troubling you?" Edelgard pressed a kiss to the back of her love's shoulder. Byleth then felt the arms around her start to tremble.

Byleth sighed as she leaned into her love's touch. "Nothing gets past you, huh."

Edelgard chuckled lightly. "I learnt from the best." The Emperor squeezed tightly to her love's waist.

Byleth chuckled dryly. "I guess so." Byleth turned around to face her Emperor.

Immediately, worry etched itself into Edelgard's heart as she noticed that tears were rolling down Byleth's eyes and her hands start to shake.

"Byleth... Tell me, please." Edelgard asked as she wiped away her love's tears and kissed her shaking hands. Byleth took a deep breath and sighed as she glanced at her concerned lover. She nodded her head as Edelgard squeezed tighter to her love.

"Let's get inside, it's getting a bit chilly." Edelgard spoke as she squeezed tightly to Byleth's hand and pulled her inside, twisting herself to close the balcony doors. She led Byleth to their bed, watching in case she fell.

Once the pair were back in bed, Byleth brought her legs closer to her chest, hugging them with her arms. She let out another deep sigh as Edelgard pulled up the blanket over them. Edelgard laid her head onto Byleth's shoulder, as Byleth took a deep breath getting ready to explain.

"I was in the throne room of the palace. I had just k-killed Dorothea and Petra and we were fighting." Byleth cried softly as she struggled to go on, but with her grit and determination, she ploughs on.

"W-We had just battled. I... I won. Then... I... I... **_She _**was there. She... She and I... Then... she..." Byleth held her hands over her chest, right where her heart would be. To her only slight relief she saw that there was no carved hole in her chest and her heart was still beating.

Edelgard placed her hands over Byleth's. She held them as she pressed kisses onto them. "It is alright, my love. You don't need to go on."

"I-I w-w-would never d-do t-that, El. Y-You all m-mean t-too m-much to me. Y-You m-mean a l-lot to me. Y-You are the r-reason I'm alive."

Byleth leaned on Edelgard's shoulder as fresh tears fell down the former Professor's face.

"I know, my light. I know."

Edelgard soothed her love by rubbing her back. Whispering sweet and comforting words into her ears as the two rocked in-sync with each other.

_It's funny, I remember this playing out differently last time._

_Not too long ago._

_The Professor holding me as I spilled details about my nightmares._

_Nightmares of my brothers and sisters locked up in the damned Dungeon, as one by one, the light would forever disappear from their eyes._

_She stayed there with me. Held me, till I calmed down. Whispered comforting words till I had fell back asleep and stayed until I had awoken the next morning._

_The very least I can do is be there for her._

A few minutes passed as Byleth's shaking hands and tears had started to lessen. Edelgard pressed a series of kisses onto Byleth's forehead and lips.

"This reminds me of back when you were my Professor and you rudely barged into my room after hearing some of my own nightmares." Edelgard sat as Byleth raised her head to meet Edelgard's own.

"I can see, how inappropriate it was for a Professor to barge into a student's dorm room without their permission." Byleth chuckled dryly. "If Manuela, Dorothea, or even worse Hubert knew about it, I don't think I would've heard the end of it."

"Yes, our friends do have a tendency to talk about us." Edelgard chuckled quietly as she traced the outline of one of Byleth's scars on her arm. "Feeling better?"

"With you here, how can I not be." Byleth snuggled closer into Edelgard's chest as the Emperor planted a few kisses onto her love's forehead.

"You think you can try and sleep the rest of the night?" Edelgard didn't get a response as she noticed the subtle rise and fall of Byleth's chest, leaving a small smile on the Emperor.

"Sweet dreams my love."

* * *

"Hmm... E... El?" Byleth groaned as she rubbed at her eyes. She felt along the covers, searching for the comfort of her love. Unfortunately, she couldn't feel her.

"El?" Byleth opened her eyes, and sure enough the Emperor was nowhere to be seen.

Byleth pushes away the bed covers and cautiously makes it to her feet. She still feels slightly unsteady on her feet, but Byleth decides to start her morning with her wooden crutches.

Slowly, she makes it to the doors of Edelgard's bedroom, and pulls open the door. On the other side, Byleth spots her missing love, already dressed in her full Emperor regalia. Her hair meanwhile was flowing down the back of her neck, instead of being curled up in her crown. She was sitting at her desk, working on the piles of letters and correspondence from last night. The pile was considerably smaller than what Byleth remembered from last night.

A fond and loving smile appeared on the former Professor.

_She's so beautiful._

Byleth sighed to herself quietly, before slowly and quietly making her way towards the seated Emperor.

However, her surprise was in tatters as a knock on the door to Edelgard's office snapped Byleth's attention.

"You may enter." Edelgard spoke as she put down a letter as she glanced towards the twin doors.

Without much fanfare, Hubert walked in with a tray of an assortment of tea and cakes. Though the dark lines under Hubert's eyes caught her off guard.

_He was up all night trying to get information from the Those Who Slither failed assassins, wasn't he?_

Not far behind him was Ferdinand carrying his own tray which only consisted of cups and coffee.

"Good morning, my lady. I trust you slept well." Hubert bowed as he placed the tray on Edelgard's desk.

It didn't take Ferdinand long to notice the added guest that had stayed in Edelgard's room. "My, My. Our Professor located in the Emperor's private office, think of the scandal it would cause if word made it to the Lords and Ladies of the Council." Ferdinand teased as both Byleth's and Edelgard's faces turned into the colour of a tomato.

Ferdinand chuckled to himself as Hubert glared at him. Ferdinand quickly apologised as he gathered chairs himself, Hubert and Byleth.

With the four seated and the tea and coffee poured the Knight glanced towards his former Professor.

"How are you fairing, Professor? Without the crutches, I mean." Ferdinand asked as he took a sip from his tea, while Edelgard cut a piece of the cake for herself.

Byleth glanced at Edelgard with a warm and contempt smile as the Emperor finished reading through a correspondent from General Karma while eating a piece of the cake. She quickly focused her attention back to her two friends in front of her.

"Umm... I would say quite well. I'm not as shaky on my feet than I was yesterday. Maybe Manuela will allow me to train." Byleth hoped as she took a sip from her Bergamot tea.

Edelgard wasn't as convinced on her love's improvements. "If Manuela approves it, I'll allow it. But please, I forbid you going on any planned missions for now." Edelgard took Byleth's left hand and brought it to her lips. "Please, my light."

A smile immediately appeared on Byleth. She leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to her love's forehead. "Of course, my heart. If it'll make you feel a lot more comfortable, I'll stay and act as your tactician."

Edelgard returned the gesture with a smile of her own. "Thank you, my love." The Emperor then turned her attention to her Prime Minister and her close adviser. "Did you get anything from the prisoners?"

Hubert smirked. "That I did." Hubert pulled out a small parchment with some written lines of notes which he read from. "Our hypothesis was correct. They were planning on assassinating the Professor to sow doubt in your ability to take down those vermin."

Hearing the confirmation for herself that Those Who Slither had sent Assassin's to end her life, both angered and scared the former Professor, which is actually what they wanted. For us to make one wrong move.

Edelgard let her feelings known as she squeezed tightly to Byleth's hand, before turned her attention to Hubert. "Was there anything that hinted at more of their plans?"

Hubert smirked catching the other three off guard. "That there was. Within the last couple of hours actually. I managed to extract information of several camps those vermin occupy. With your permission we could send the Black Eagle Strike Force to eradicate these compounds and bring back any information they can find."

Edelgard nodded her head. "I'll bring it up to the council, then I'll ask everyone what they think."

"Of course, lady Edelgard." Hubert agreed as he sipped on his coffee.

"Would you like to join us, Professor?" Ferdinand asked as he glanced at his former Professor with a tinge of hope in his voice.

"If you'll have me." Byleth smiled at the Knight. Byleth then took another sip from her own Bergamot tea.

Hearing this Edelgard seemed to physically relax, as her tense shoulders, fell ever so slightly. "I trust that the 'prisoners' have been taken care of."

Hubert smirked darkly. "Of course, your Majesty. Those animals were eradicated as soon as they divulged every last secret they knew."

Ferdinand sighed. "I just wish you came to bed last night. You were still in the dungeons by the time I fell asleep."

Hubert uncharacteristically blushed at Ferdinand's little complaint, surprising both Byleth and Edelgard. "I'm sorry... We'll talk about this later." Hubert brushed aside before turning his attention back to the Emperor.

"Should we notify the council?" Ferdinand asked as he brushed away the ends of his long hair over his shoulder.

Edelgard nodded her head as the two gentlemen stood from their chairs.

Hubert bowed. "At once, your Highness."

The two quickly left the room, taking their own tray of coffee beans, tea leaves and cups. Only leaving the tray belonging to Edelgard and Byleth.

With the Prime Minster and Count Vestra away notifying the remainder of the council, Byleth and Edelgard busied themselves with what remaining time they had.

Without wasting time, Edelgard turned to her love. "Are you feeling better, my love?"

Byleth nodded her head. "Yes, El. I'm sorry for worrying you last night." Byleth dipped her head in apology.

"There's no need, my heart." Edelgard said as she brought her lips to Byleth's hand. "There are still things that are a mystery to you. Night-terrors are just one of them. But please don't forget, my love. You are not alone in this. You have me. You have everyone. We'll all help you through this, together." Edelgard punctuated her words by pressing her lips onto Byleth's.

The two stayed together joined at their lips for only a few moments, but it made all the difference for the former Professor.

"Thank you, El." Byleth pressed one last kiss on to her love's forehead. "I mean it. You mean the world to me. I owe you for everything. My friends, my heart, my love, everything. All because I chose you. So, what happened in that dream... I-I... It's not what I want." Byleth mumbled out on the verge of tears. Without saying a work, Edelgard pulled Byleth into her arms.

"I know, my light. I know." The Emperor held tightly, rubbing her back and peppering her forehead with light kisses.

The two stayed together for a while, until Ferdinand returned with Byleth's new armour. With that he quickly left to resume his old task. The former Professor glanced at the armour and saw it was remarkably similar to her Falcon Knight armour, but with some alterations that covered her full body. The colour had also been changed to match the colour scheme of the winged Legion of the Empire's army, Royal Blue.

As she gazed into Edelgard's mirror everything looked and felt right. There was only one problem, however. Her hair. Because of herself being unconscious for close to two months, Byleth's hair had grown considerably long and unruly. Even more unruly than her time as a simple Professor.

As Byleth was batting her longer bangs out of the way of her eyes, Edelgard couldn't contain her laughter.

"My love, you look like a cat teasing at ball of yarn." Edelgard hid her laughter behind her gloved hand.

Byleth batted at her bangs one last time before giving up, causing Edelgard to laugh louder. Edelgard placed her hands onto her love's shoulders. "You know, I might have just the thing."

Edelgard left her side and returned to her dresser but quickly returned with something in her hand. Byleth didn't get the chance to see it as Edelgard motioned for her former Professor to face the mirror.

Without much hassle, Edelgard held a sizeable amount of Byleth's hair and managed to tie the unruly mess back into a ponytail using ribbons that looked similar to the one's Edelgard used during her time as a student at Garreg Mach.

Immediately, Byleth noticed a huge difference. Her eyesight was a lot clearer and her head felt less heavy. As Edelgard grabbed another bulk of untamed hair, she couldn't help but remember something from her past.

"My oldest sister Emmeryn used to round us all up into her room and made sure we were all ready for the day. She would throw a fit whenever she saw the sorry state my hair was in every morning. It would always curl up in impossible ways."

Byleth chuckled. "Father said the exact same. Said it was always a mess growing up. When it came time to cut it, he would always cut it uneven. A chunk of hair missing. It cut too thin. Father wasn't good at it. So, he gave the job to someone else, till I was old enough to do it myself."

Byleth chuckled to herself after recalling the distant memory. "Captain Jeralt, the mighty blade breaker, defeated by his daughter with uncut hair."

Edelgard couldn't help but laugh along. "I'm surprised Jeralt didn't cut your hair like his."

Byleth joined in with her love's laughter. "He nearly did. He thought it would be better for being on the battlefield. His second-in-command talked him out of it. The second she had saved my life from one of Father's idea's." Byleth's expression then turned somber as she avoided Edelgard's eyes in the mirror's reflection. "You would've liked her. Believed in people's abilities not where they were from. Defending the common folk from corrupt nobles... Giving her life to save children from a burning house set up by bandits... Father took it hard. She helped me pick up a couple of things. Father seemed to like her... I didn't notice until I met all of you, that I liked her too."

Almost immediately, Byleth felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Edelgard's caring eyes.

"Sorry."

"There's no need to apologise, Byleth. She sounds like an amazing woman."

"She's not the only amazing woman I've met." Byleth smiled as she pressed her lips to one of Edelgard's gloved hands. "From what Father wrote in his journal, I think Sitr- I mean, my Mother would've liked you."

The Emperor immediately blushed, trying to avoid her Love's eyesight. "R-Regardless, I've tied up your hair. I-It should feel better than before."

Byleth felt her tied up hair and glanced into the mirror.

_Hmm... El did a great job. Almost as good of a job as Bernadetta did for my hair at the Garreg Mach Ball. I wonder if I could do the same for El..._

"Does that feel better, my teacher?" Byleth heard Edelgard ask, snapping her attention away from her thoughts.

She nodded her head as she glanced once more at the mirror. "I like it a lot. Thank you, El."

Edelgard pressed a passionate kiss onto Byleth's own. Byleth was about to deepen the kiss even further, but a knock from Edelgard's door.

Both Edelgard and Byleth reluctantly split apart with an annoyed sigh from them both.

"Lady Edelgard, the ministers are ready and waiting in the audience chamber." Hubert spoke from beyond the door.

Edelgard turned towards her love. "Ready to face the ministers, my love." Edelgard held a small smile as she glanced back at Byleth checking herself out in her mirror.

_She's so beautiful... No, focus Edelgard! I think I've been spending too much time with Dorothea._

"Come on, my love." Edelgard held out her hand to Byleth, who took it instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the way things are at the moment, I hope you all stay safe out there. And if you can, please support any Black Lives Matter charities or protest safely. Please don't let this movement die down. Please keep it going and apply more pressure, it's the only way we can get progress from these past events.
> 
> If you guys wanna talk or anything, I'm here [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/KyleCrampton)


	7. The First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Byleth is introduced to her Emperor's Ministers, the Black Eagle Strike Force form their plan to take down Those Who Slither In The Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few weeks haven't been particular great for me. From people I thought I knew, turning out to be complete monsters and hearing everything that they did. Despite what I've been feeling, I hope you all have a fantastic day.

Before Byleth stood the doors that led into the council room where those that preside over how Fódlan. How it is shaped. How it will be built into the future. Byleth would be lying if she weren't a tiny bit terrified of the people that sat inside. The only reassurance was that Hubert, Ferdinand and Edelgard would be by her side.

"Are you feeling alright, my light?" Edelgard asked as she peered at her lover.

Byleth glanced back at Edelgard with a small wary smile. "Just some nerves. I don't know what to expect in there."

"There is nothing to worry about, my love." The Emperor replied with a comforting smile.

Her smile actively fought the doubts that came crawling into Byleth

"The council is made up of most of us here. Caspar's father is the Minister of Military affairs, while Linhardt's father is the Minister of the Interior. They are the only two members from my Father's time as Emperor, that I trust."

"It makes me wonder how Caspar and Linhardt can enter a loving relationship, while their Fathers bicker over menial things." Ferdinand spoke up as he placed a hand on Byleth's shoulder.

Shortly after, Hubert had appeared from the Council door. "The Council awaits you, your Majesty."

Edelgard nodded her head in affirmation as she turned to her former Professor, who had taken a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"I guess this is what feeling nervous is like. My heart is beating like a drum and my stomach is doing flips." Byleth placed a hand over her heart. "I don't think I like this feeling, but I'm ready."

Edelgard smiled as she held and squeezed her love's hand. The Emperor led her adviser, her Prime Minister, and her Commander of the Black Eagle Strike Force into the private Council Room.

* * *

As the quartet entered the Council chamber, all eyes of the Ministers were locked onto the Emperor. The three ministers inside bowed to the Emperor, each greeting her with a 'Your Majesty', as she took her place at the head of the table. Ferdinand took the seat directly to Edelgard's right, while Hubert too the seat to her left.

Though Byleth did notice an empty chair between Edelgard and Hubert. Without wasting any time, Byleth made her way next to Edelgard and sat down.

The three Ministers glanced curiously at the former mercenary but did not comment. Instead they all turned their attention to the Emperor as she cleared her throat.

"We have a busy day today, so I want to make this quick. First, I would like to introduce the Commander of the Black Eagle Strike Force, Byleth Eisner!" Edelgard squeezed Byleth's hand as the eyes from the three Ministers.

One of the three Ministers took great attention to the former Mercenary. Byleth noticed that he had short light blue, thinning hair and sported many medals on his Imperial uniform.

"Ah, so you're the fabled Byleth my son talks about. Caspar said you are a mighty warrior, one that deserves respect." The Minister bowed politely at Byleth. "Count Bergliez, Commander-in-chief of her Majesty's Imperial army. Pleased to finally meet you. My subordinate, General Karma, had temporally taken over my position while I had prior arrangements in the former Alliance territory."

Hearing that level of praise from one of Edelgard's most loyal Minister's caused her face to heat up. She'll have to get back at Caspar for this. "Please, I was only doing my job. Caspar's and El-her Majesty's success was all down to their grit and determination to win."

Caspar's father nor the other two Ministers didn't seem to notice Byleth's little slip up, or if they did, they didn't comment on it.

_Gotta remember not to mention El by her name in here._

"As much as I hate to admit it, Minister Bergliez is right." A different Minister with wearing similar robes to Linhardt's own spoke up. And like Linhardt, he too looked like he could barely stay awake. "My son Linhardt, shares Caspar's opinion of you. He took quite the shine to you if I do recall. Count Hevring, Minister of the Interior. A Pleasure." Count Hevring dipped his head respectfully.

Byleth's attention then turned to the only other unknown Minister. She was wearing a headdress and silky bright clothing. It reminded Byleth of the garb of clothing the priests from the Church of Seiros used to wear, which unsettled Byleth.

"I'm Countess Schwarz, Minister of Religion. I oversee the newly restructured Church of Sothis." The Minister took of her headdress to tuck her hair behind her ears. "I know that you all fought to bring an end to the corruption of the Church of Seiros, but the faithful are still needed for the populace. So, with a few... adjustments, her Majesty reinstated the Church under my guidance. No longer does the church hold any power to shape Fódlan to its own will. The Church of Sothis serves her people wholeheartedly, while also remaining open to everyone, unjudging of who they are. The Church of Sothis does not hide away from its previous self. We have acknowledge the corruption from the previous Archbishop and her clerics and bishops, and beg for forgiveness from the populace."

Despite the Countess's elaboration, Byleth couldn't but feel on edge whenever she brought up the Church. The very Church that herself and the Black Eagles Strike Force had fought against. The Archbishop that wanted use Byleth as a Vessel for a reborn Sothis.

_I would be lying to myself if I weren't put off with the Church coming back._ _But... If El made changes to how the Church is run and their hold on Fódlan relinquished, then she's willing to tolerate its existence._

With a small nod, Byleth glanced at each of the Ministers, giving a small curt bow. "Please to meet you all. I'm relieved to hear you all have been helping Edelgard achieve her goal. For that, you have my thanks."

As the former Professor sits back into her seat, a small smile appears as she glances at her love. The smile disappears a second later as she glances at the Three Ministers.

"There is a fourth Minister you have yet to meet, the Exterior Minister, or if you prefer our Ambassador. However, she is in Almyra, putting the finishing touches on the trade deal with their King, so she cannot join us today." Hubert quickly interjected as he glanced towards the Emperor. "Minister Florentina is expected to return within the month if all is well."

Edelgard nodded her head, as she glanced at her Ministers.

"With introductions out of the way, I believe Minister Vestra had a report on Miss Eisner's attack."

Hubert smirked as he stood from his chair and handed copies of his report to every member inside the chamber. As Byleth, Ferdinand and Edelgard gave enough time for the three Ministers to read over the report, there was a small but heavy knock on the door.

"Enter." Hubert spoke with an authoritative voice.

Slowly the door opened, revealing what looked like one of the General's under Minister Bergliez command. They were fitted into heavy Adrestian Armour, with their hair trimmed down on the left side, leaving the right side with long, flowing brown hair. They were carrying bundles of papers.

Despite them looking friendly, there was something that troubled Byleth about them.

_Why do they look so familiar?_

"Ah, General Karma." Minister Bergliez spoke up with a proud smile on his face as he glanced towards this General. "Miss Eisner, please meet my second-in-Command, General Leah von Karma. She worked closely to Ladislava, before her death." The General frowned for a few moments before glancing back at the General.

"I can't stay long, I only came to give updates on our soldiers, but it was nice to meet you, Lady Eisner. I uh... heard so much about you from your former students." The General bowed at the Emperor as she handed the stack of paper to Minister Bergliez before quickly departing.

While Edelgard, Ferdinand and Hubert discussed Hubert's findings with the Ministers. Byleth was lost in her thoughts something the Emperor had took notice. However instead of these thoughts controlling her, Byleth needed to focus on this meeting if they wanted to find a way to defeat Those Who Slither In The Dark.

"As you can see with the attack on the Professor and some recent signs of kidnapping and experimentation on villages all across Fódlan, we must deal with the vermin." Hubert bitterly spoke.

"I second this. If we want to strive for true peace across all of Fódlan, then we have to eliminate them." Edelgard agreed with her advisor.

Minister Hevring grunted in agreement. "What are these camps you detailed? Where are they? You said they are located in the former Faerghus and Alliance territories."

"These camps are small strongholds that Those Who Slither occupy. They have been using them as their base of operations to run their..." Hubert glanced at Edelgard with a clenched fist and a frown. Under the large table, Edelgard's hand, held tightly to Byleth's as she nodded her head to her retainer, allowing him to continue. "According to my spies, they were performing experiments on the villagers.

Just hearing that Those Who Slither have returned to their experiments set both Byleth and Edelgard on edge. She felt Edelgard hand's tremble in hers.

"Experiments? What kind of experiments?" Countess Schwarz asked.

Hubert and Ferdinand glanced once again to Edelgard, who was trying her best to keep herself composed, but as Byleth felt Edelgard's hand grip tighter to her own, under the table, she knew her love's temperance was waning.

"Experiments that are far too barbaric to let continue." Ferdinand answered not wanting to give any more information to the Ministers.

Edelgard gave her Prime Minister a small smile, before retaining her stern expression to her Ministers. "That is why we must strike before Those Who Slither In The Dark can do more harm to my people."

"I agree." Minister Bergliez answered. "We can't leave this issue alone. We're not the old government that turns a blind eye on issues facing our people."

"How would you propose we tackle these Slithers?" Minister Hevring asked as he glanced at Edelgard and Hubert. "We can't openly state we're at war, shortly after coming out of one against the Church. It would send the populace into a panic."

"I'm sure the Emperor and Count Vestra have already formed a plan, Minister Hevring." Countess Schwarz commented with a small smirk.

"This is correct." Hubert answered before Minister Hevring could retort back. "We will approach the members of the Black Eagle Strike Force for their cooperation. I predict many with agree. Those that do will lead raids, alongside Minister Bergliez's soldiers, on the Slither compounds and annihilate those vermin while identifying their next moves. Any information we can retrieve from their bases will be of great importance."

"And what of those that refuse." Countess Schwarz asked. "I know we need every able body to attack Those Who Slither In The Dark, but we can't leave the Capital undefended."

"Those that wish to remain behind can do so." Edelgard spoke up as she glanced at the former Professor "By-I mean Miss Eisner and I have already come to an understanding that she will remain behind. Any that wish to stay behind can stay with her."

Edelgard turned to her love, who agreed with her. "Since I am still recovering, her Majesty and I decided it would be best that I stayed behind. I know the destructive power Those Who Slither In The Dark possess. With the state I am in, I would only be a hinderance if I went. Though while I am here, I can access my own strength without getting in anyone's way. And while I'm not capable of using a Lance or a sword, I can still use my magic, if they do dare to attack the capital."

"Your combat ability wasn't in question, Miss Eisner. I can assure you." Countess Schwarz spoke up with a reassuring smile. "It's just that those vermin managed to secure a way into the Castle and organised an assassination on your life. How can we be sure they won't launch another while the Castle is less secured?"

"That won't be a problem, Minister Schwarz." Hubert spoke up with a malicious smirk spread across his face. "As I... persuaded the assassin to give up the information, he noted that this assassination attempt was more of a symbolic gesture. There won't be another attack on the Palace. He was quite adamant about that."

"If you're sure, I'll begin preparations." Minister Bergliez said as he scribbled something down on a parchment of paper "I'll alert General Karma and gather a group of soldiers that are ready. How long before they depart, your Majesty?"

"It depends on how many of the Black Eagle Strike Force agree to take part in the raids, though I am aiming to depart within the next few days." Edelgard spoke up, getting back into her role as the Emperor.

"If we're doing this, I'll keep the general populace in check as best as I can." Minister Hevring spoke up while supressing a yawn. "An exaggerated lie will be enough to placate any fears they might have when they see our forces depart from the capital."

"I will do the same for the Church of Sothis." Countess Schwarz added. "People look to the church for guidance, I will need to be there if word gets out of Those Who Slither In The Dark."

Edelgard nodded her head, as she glanced at each Minister individually. "If that's everything, I'll call this meeting to a close."

All three Ministers' nod their heads. "As you wish, your Majesty."

As the Ministers left the Council Chamber, Edelgard leaned back in her thrown letting out a sigh of relief as she gripped tightly to Byleth's hand.

"I'm here, okay." Byleth answered as she brought Edelgard's gloved hand and kissed her knuckles.

Tears were on the verge of forming in the Emperor's eyes, but she fought them off.

_Not here._

_Not in front of the others._

"I-I'm fine. Just... Give me a moment." Edelgard answered with a small reassuring smile to her love. Byleth returned it with a small smile of her own.

"If you need some time alone, we can go ahead." Ferdinand asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Just... Can you bring everyone here? It's time we talk about our plans of attack with the others." Edelgard answered as she steadied authorative voice.

Hubert bowed. "As you wish, Emperor Edelgard."

Before both Hubert and Ferdinand could leave, Edelgard moved from her thrown, Byleth following after her.

"Just leave Lysithea to us." Edelgard answered and Byleth nodded her head agreeing with her love. "I-I need to ask Lysithea's permission. I need to know if it's okay to..." Edelgard grew silent before ending her sentence as she clenched her fists tightly.

Though Hubert and Ferdinand immediately understood what she was trying to say.

"We understand. She should be with Leonie. Those two have grown close after all." Ferdinand spoke up with a teasing smile.

_Leonie and Lysithea, huh. They make a cute couple._

"Thank you." Edelgard spoke softly with a small smile.

With that Hubert and Ferdinand leave the Council Chamber, leaving only the Emperor and her close confidant. Edelgard was going to leave as well, but Byleth caught onto her love's hand tightly.

"Before we go…" Byleth carefully, pulled Edelgard into her chest, wrapping her arms around her.

Edelgard was stunned as she was not expecting this embrace suddenly from her love. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to shy away from affection. Edelgard returned Byleth's tight embrace, with one of her own.

"Hmm. Not that I'm opposed to this, but whatever is this for, my love?" Edelgard sighed as she rested her head on Byleth's chest, listing to the beating of her heart.

"I want to make sure you're alright. Bringing up the... the Crest Experiments can't have been easy." Byleth hugged tighter when she mentioned the Crest Experiments.

"No… It wasn't." Edelgard sighed into her love's chest. "But if it gets us a step closer to annihilating Those Who Slither In The Dark, then I will sacrifice my comfort, without a second thought."

Despite her strong and powerful declaration, Byleth also felt her love tremble at her words. So, she hugged her love tighter.

"I know. We'll annihilate them together, my heart." Byleth spoke softly as she held Edelgard tightly while pressing kisses onto her Emperor's forehead.

* * *

It didn't take Byleth and Edelgard long to track down Leonie and Lysithea. As Edelgard was about to knock on Lysithea's quarters they heard familiar laughter and a few hisses.

"Sorry about the marks. I didn't know my nails were that sharp." Lysithea softly apologised.

"Don't worry about it, Ly. I can just talk to Marianne or Mercedes and they'll fix me up." Leonie answered as both Byleth and Edelgard heard Lysithea sigh happily.

"Maybe we shouldn't interrupt them. Thy seemed to be... contempt with each other." Edelgard whispered to Byleth but she couldn't help a dark crimson blush to spread from ear to ear, from just listening onto their friend's late night 'activities'.

"But it's important she knows what we're planning. It does concern her after all." Byleth whispered back, but unfortunately for them both, they weren't exactly quiet about their whispering. Unbeknownst to the pair, Leonie had quietly opened the door.

"Uh... What're you guys doing here?" Leonie asked startling Byleth, Edelgard and even Lysithea.

"Eek!"

The Emperor and her lover turned to face the familiar voice, with the two both sporting dark crimson blushes.

Leonie was wearing a tight orange shirt and brown shorts. The shirt looked like it was just barely keeping itself together, due to Leonie's muscles. Lysithea on the hand was wearing a very loose cream-coloured dress that reached to the very bottom of her knees. Both had very dishevelled hair and bite marks on their necks.

"I-I-I uh-" Edelgard was too flustered to talk as she avoided eye contact with the pair by staring firmly at the ground.

Byleth wasn't fairing much better, but they both knew this was important. "W-What El is trying to say is, we need to talk."

Edelgard coughed, quietly into her gloved hand, which startled both Lysithea and Byleth, but she ignored their concern. "Yes. It involves our plans to squash Those Who Slither In The Dark."

"That's great and all, but why come to us alone and not wait for all of us?" Leonie asked but Lysithea grabbed her hand, pulling herself in front of her lover.

"You want to ask me if it's okay to talk about what happened to us? About the Crest Experiments."

Edelgard was taken back a bit from Lysithea up front about the torture they both shared, but nonetheless, she carried on.

"Yes." Edelgard answered.

Lysithea sighed as she glanced away from Edelgard and Byleth. "Fine... Let us put on something more... appropriate. Then we can talk."

Lysithea grabbed onto Leonie and pulled her back into their room, before either Edelgard or Byleth could reply.

With the door firmly closed Byleth and Edelgard stood in awkward silence. Though as the minutes passed, a smile grew on Byleth's face.

"I guess Ferdinand and Hubert underestimated how far along Lysithea and Leonie are in their relationship." Byleth teased.

Edelgard smirked as she leaned against the wall. "That was certainly not what I expected." Edelgard then glanced at Byleth with a loving smile. "Still I'm happy for them. Going through a war and coming out of it alive, leaves a mark on you forever, but having someone to help you achieve your goals and stand by your side helps."

Byleth's cheeks heated up as she quickly glanced away from the Emperor. Edelgard chuckled at Byleth's reaction but was cut short as Lysithea's door opened and out came the pair in their outfits they wore during the war with the Church. Though their hair was not tied up as usual to attempt to hide the marks on their necks.

"If we're doing this, then we might as well do it now." Lysithea huffed as she glanced at Edelgard.

Without wasting any time, the Gremory walked ahead. Edelgard quickly caught up to the mage as Byleth and Leonie walked together. Leonie still sporting a blush on her face as Byleth pointed out a marked area not covered by her hair.

* * *

Later in the day, when Hubert and Ferdinand had gathered everyone in the Black Eagle Strike Force, Edelgard and her inner circle laid out their plans to take on Those Who Slither In The Dark.

"With the combined might of the Black Eagle Strike Force and the army of the Adrestian Empire, there's no doubt we'll take these encampments from our enemy." Edelgard explained as she glanced towards Hubert.

"While our primary objective is to wipe out the vermin that inhabit this world, we need to gather any information on what plans Those Who Slither In The Dark currently have." Ferdinand spoke with utter distain in his voice. "We will need to do this without alerting our enemy."

"That is why Prime Minister Aegir and I have formulated a plan to cover our tracks, though it will depend on all of you for its success." Hubert glanced towards his Highness as she nodded her head. "We will require small groups to infiltrate these camps and destroy our enemies, while gathering any information on their plans."

"What we need are volunteers." Edelgard stifled a cough as she glanced at her friends and allies. "You all have given your blood, sweat and tears to toppling the Church of Seiros's corruption and starting the building blocks for a brighter future for everyone, but I fear I have to ask you all for more." Edelgard's head dipped as she finished off her little speech.

"We won't require everyone. It would prove to be too difficult to not arouse Those Who Slither's suspicion with our number." Hubert said as his eyes drifted towards Byleth. "That is why the Professor has stated she will remain behind with anyone that wishes to stay."

Everyone gave small, worried glances towards their former Professor, or in Manuela's and Hanneman's case, former co-worker.

"I'm fine. Though I'm still not back to 100%, so El- uh The Emperor and I decided, it would be best if I stayed behind." Byleth explained hoping no one caught her little slip up. Though going from the smirks from Dorothea, Manuela, and most of the Strike Force, that would not be the case.

Caspar at least looked confused but didn't comment.

Byleth nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Anyway, like Her Highness said all of you are not under any obligation into fighting the next couple of days. You all have given so much, it's completely understandable if you no longer wish to fight."

Everyone was silent, taking in Byleth's words carefully. No one even moved a muscle as they all sat together.

"You all do not need to make up your mind's up right this moment." Edelgard spoke up, breaking the silence as she coughed into her hand.

_She's been doing that a lot, and it's starting to worry me. I hope she's not hiding anything from me._

"You can all have until tomorrow evening to think on this." Edelgard continued as she glanced at Lysithea and Leonie.

Once her eyes locked firmly onto Lysithea, the mage immediately tensed up and her hand searched for Leonie's as it started to tremble. Seeing this Byleth's hand went Edelgard's arm. Her eyes then met her love's as she took a deep breath.

"There's something else. The reason why it's imperative we take down Those Who Slither In The Dark as soon as possible." Edelgard spoke up again, though this time she lost her authorative voice. Instead it was replaced with something a lot more somber.

"It's... Personal for myself and others." Edelgard's eyesight dropped to her hands in her lap. Them clenched into tight fists, squeezing so hard and her nails digging into her hand, that she's surprised that they have not drawn blood yet.

Immediately, Byleth's hand fell to the Emperor's. As soon as she felt her love's hand the tension lessened throughout her whole body. A soft smile settled over Edelgard as she glanced at Byleth after she took a small breath.

With a small nod from Byleth's, Edelgard continued. "Those Who Slither In The Dark... they performed experiments on children in order to achieve power beyond what was thought to be possible." Edelgard glanced back to Lysithea before explaining more. "They cut open their bodies and manipulated their blood to achieve this power. However, those that were unfortunate enough to be... unwilling participants were forever changed. A lot died, while others slowly lost their minds or fell to disease."

Edelgard took another deep breath as she fought her hardest not to let tears appear on her eyes. "Then there were those who were experimented upon, yet somehow survived. They were forced to bear two Crests. However, as you would expect having two Crests burdens the body immensely."

Byleth squeezed tightly to her Emperor's hand.

"Those that carry two Crests bare an unfortunate short life span. At most those that survive the experiments live for around 10 more years, after the experimentation." Edelgard breathed in and let out a shuddered breath.

"I can do the rest, Edelgard." Byleth whispered as she squeezed tightly to her love's hand.

The Emperor however shook her head but gave Byleth a small smile as she turned back to face her friends. "It is alright, my love. This is my burden to bear."

"Myself and my brothers and sisters were subjugated to these experiments. Every single one of them died, leaving only myself."

This stunned the room. A few gasps from a few of the Strike Force Members, while others let out tears of their own, and most said nothing through gritted teeth.

Not wanting Edelgard to bare this alone, Lysithea stood up from her chair as she let go of Leonie's comforting hand, while trying her hardest to hold back her tears.

"E-Edelgard isn't the only one that survived the experiments." Everyone's attention was now firmly directed at the mage. "In order for Those Who Slither In The Dark to prefect their experimentation, they needed people to be their 'Guinea pigs' for their 'final product'. They took my family hostage and performed tests on myself and my brothers and sisters. That was until I alone survived."

Lysithea held out both of her hands and conjured two up two crests, one bearing the symbol of the Crest of Charon and another of the Crest of Gloucester. After a few moments, Lysithea lowered her hands as the two symbols of her two crests disappeared.

"Because I was experimented on the earliest, I have less time." Lysithea then glanced at her hands, as she curled them into tight fists shaking with anger. "But I am not going to simply lie down and die!" The mage growled out. "I'm going to fight them till my last breath."

Lysithea glance from Strike Force member to Strike Force member. Each one had a fire of determination lit in them. Even the Flame Emperor herself, felt a flicker of determination rush through her.

"Lysithea is correct. We will not rest till they are all dead, and we get revenge on all of the lives they have destroyed in their pursuit for power." Edelgard declared as she stood from her chair.

Byleth joined her Emperor as she glanced at every single member of the Black Eagle Strike Force.

"From this day forward, the days that Those Who Slither In The Dark live on this world are numbered." Byleth also declared as the members of Black Eagle Strike Force erupted into cheers.

Edelgard glanced at her love seeing the grit and fire in her voice gave her a little boost of her own confidence.

_Maybe they can do this. Maybe I'll live long enough their deaths. To see those vermin scorched from this world. Never let their foul hands touch another person._

_No, there is no ‘maybe’. We** Will **win. Then we can deal with what comes after._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the way things are at the moment, I hope you all stay safe out there.
> 
> Anyway if you guys wanna talk or anything on twitter, I'm [ here](https://twitter.com/KyleCrampton)


End file.
